The Art of Spoon Bending
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: Ch.4 AU. EO. They have only been partners for three years, but they had the most unique partnership that anyone had ever seen. What happens when Olivia finds herself with some extra baggage? Elliot decides to take on a bigger a role in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **So, I need someone to sit down and explain to me HOW the writers can have Olivia in a hospital bed, repeating Elliot's name over and over again. And then have him get back together with, with… _her_. I just… the vicious anger. I just explained this to my best friend( who doesn't watch the show) But got just as angry as me… Gr.

Any way. This was my coping mechanism. It takes places in season three, complete and utter Alternative Universe. But whatever, you have to do what you have to do. Bullshit… calling his name and then him going back to _her_. Ugh.

**Summary: **They have only been partners for three years, but they had the most unique partnership that anyone had ever seen. What happens when Olivia finds herself with some extra baggage? Elliot decides to take on a bigger a role in her life. What could possibly go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **SOO not mine. Thank God for Dick Wolf.

* * *

**(August 2002)**

It had been three years since they became partners. Since they had become each other's pillar. She ran to him just to sit with someone through the silence some days. And he ran to her just so he could find strength to go home some nights.

They had the most unique partnership that anyone had ever seen. Both John and Cragen had stated this fact on numerous occasion.

It didn't bother them though. When all was said and done he would go home to his family, his wife and children. She would go home to an empty apartment and an old beat up radio. And the next day, they would do what they had to do.

And then it changed. She had met Mr. Too Perfect, as John called him. He was tall, brown hair with dark green eyes. Perfect body, as if it was sculpted. Chiseled features and a straight smile, perfect teeth. Money dripped from his pockets as he took her out and showed her off. She swore she had never been happier.

Elliot had hated him. Said something in his gut told him that the guy was bad. That her boyfriend was not worth it. She ignored him and continued riding her new favorite roller coaster of life.

Four months later, he seemed to just, disappear. She couldn't get in touch with him, she didn't see him. Nothing but a faded voicemail on her answering machine. Nothing but words full of feign apologies. Suddenly, she was back to square one. Leaving work, and going home to an empty apartment.

At least, until she caught the flu, and had to stay in bed for over a week. Elliot had been her pillar. He didn't mention Mr. Too Perfect, and he didn't tell her he had told her so. He had gone above the call of duty (as the usually did with each other) and had spent the week tending to her.

She had questioned, only once, why he was spending time with her then with his family. His wife and four children. He didn't even look up. His voice was low and she knew a nerve had been pinched. She decided that she would let him come to her about family.

The only problem was, her flu was not going away. She would constantly get nausea and dizzy at work. Finally, she ended up fainting, right in the middle of a meeting.

She had woken up in the hospital. Elliot's worried face staring back at her. She laughed as she tried to sit up, only to be nudged back down my Elliot's strong hand.

"Ms. Benson?" She had looked up. The doctor was elderly, but had a warm presence about him. "Good news." He smiled brightly, causing a slight confusion with-in her. She had looked over at Elliot, who wasn't nearly as confused as she was. In fact, he looked as if he knew something she didn't. "You're pregnant."

And that was when Olivia Benson figured out, she was never going home to an empty apartment.

---

"I can't do this." Olivia stated, sitting on her couch, staring at the blank television screen. "I can't do this."

Nothing answered her back. She had sent Elliot home, to his own children, so she could collect her thoughts on everything that had happened in the span of a few hours. She was carrying a child.

Her eyes looked down at her stomach, her smooth, flat stomach. Her hands rested over it. There was a life growing inside of her.

A groan escaped her lips.

Was she even capable of giving birth? Surely this was fate playing a joke on her. What about her job? What would Cragen say? She wouldn't be able to do half the shit she did. Was she ready to give up her job? The doctor said she didn't have to completely stop working. At least probably not until the eighth or ninth month. Desk duty would be a must by month five, he stated. But, even if she did stay, and then went on her maternity leave, would she be able to do it? Face preps with guns and knives, all ready and willing to kill her. She could die.

And dying never seemed like an issue before. Of course, it came with the job. Dying in the line of duty. But here she was, a baby on the way. It's not like there was a father to leave the child with. Her child would have no mother or father.

Jumping the gun.

She had yet to die in the line of duty. There was no reason to kill herself off just yet, she should at least wait till she had the baby. Then she could kill herself off.

She fell over, and stared at the ceiling. The cushions were so soft around her. Her hands fell over her face and she let out a stifled scream.

Pictures of homemade dinners. A large house with a big front yard. A dog sitting diligently on the porch. Two new cars sitting in front of her gray and white garage. All seemed to diminish.

Elliot's words, from the car ride from the hospital to her apartment, rang through her brain.

_If anyone could do it, it would be you, Liv._

The thought didn't make her feel so much better, but it did promote her to think in a more positive direction.

She was Olivia Benson, directed police officer. Upstanding citizen. And a beloved co worker and friend. She could do it. A smile flashed across her lips.

Thoughts of dirty diapers. Toys strewed about her clean apartment. Baby food smudges on her white walls. Her smile slowly diminished.

Hands flew to her face and another stifled screamed escaped.

---

Elliot sat at his desk, looking at the clock and then the door that led into the bull pen. His heart was currently steady, waiting for his partner to arrive. He had tried to call her, but she had turned her phone off and had allowed her answering machine to pick up at home. He had told Kathy about Olivia's pregnancy. Maureen had overheard and began jumping up and down excitedly. Kathy, however, gave him a withering look. He decided not to question it or further the Olivia being pregnant conversation.

Later that night, as the children slept, and he laid in his bed far away from sleep, Kathy asked about the father. He said there was none. He couldn't believe Olivia would try and persuade what's his name to father her unborn child. Kathy scoffed and glared over at him. She stated, in a very small and mean voice, that Olivia better not expect him to play up the father roll.

To say the least, he ended up sleeping on the couch.

Olivia walked in, hands wringing, and her face full of concern. Elliot gave her a large smile, which seemed to make her even more tense.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her voice was so small. He resisted the urge to pull her down into his lap.

"Are you ok?"

"I have a doctor's appointment." Olivia sighed, refusing to sit down. He noticed she had stopped walking, but her hands were still wringing. "I have to tell Cragen."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask. It would be highly inappropriate, seeing as how it had nothing to do with him. It wasn't his child.

A knot suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach.

He looked over at Olivia who was now looking around the bullpen as if someone was going to jump out at her.

"Hey lovebirds." Fin stated, walking towards his desk. Elliot rolled his eyes, while Olivia simply ignored him. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Olivia stated, still looking around the bullpen. Elliot looked at her and then at Fin who's mouth was hitting the floor.

"What?"

"I'm a month and a half pregnant." She focused looking at him. "I have a doctor's appointment at three. I'm nausea. I'm, I'm," Cragen walked out of his office and was suddenly pushed back in by a nerve wrecked Olivia. The door closed and Elliot looked back at Fin.

"Is it," Fin cleared his throat. "What?"

"She found out Tuesday, when she fainted. I took her home yesterday morning. I think she's still in shock."

"I would be too. Oh man, we're gonna have a toddler wobblin' around." Fin leaned back into his chair, and then up to the cribs where John was currently emerging from.

"Good morning." He said, his tone suggested it was not good morning. "What did I miss?"

"Olivia's pregnant."

It all honesty, none of them could have prevented the coffee pot hitting the ground, sending glass and steaming coffee all over the break table.

Elliot stood up, grabbing some paper towels and began to gently clean up the mess, a frozen John had made.

"John, a little help?" Elliot asked, but was rewarded by nothing.

"Are you serious?" He asked, eyes in Fin's direction.

"Yeah. Baby girl is gonna be a mommy."

Elliot rolled his eyes, dumping more and more paper towel on to the mess on the ground. He looked over towards their captain's office, which was quiet and still locked up.

"Who's the father?" He noticed John look in his direction and then quickly back to Fin, who simply shook his head and shrugged.

"That guy she was seeing." Elliot stated, clearing his throat, his eye focusing on the paper towel soaking up the spilt coffee.

"Mr. Too Perfect? No Shit. I hated that guy." John looked towards Cragen's office. "Is he going to be involved?"

Elliot shook his head. He had asked this of Olivia as he drove her home. She had said no right away. That she knew, deep down, the guy would want nothing to do with the baby. It had been too easy to dispose himself of her.

"I could have some people go and rough him up." John said, his voice bordering anger.

"Yeah, I can call up some of my boys. They would love an excuse to exercise their rights." Fin cracked his knuckles.

Blue eyes rolled, at least Olivia would have the support of her co workers.

The door to the office opened, a red eyed Olivia walked out, a smile playing on her lips. Elliot was about to walk over to her when John jumped out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"If you need anything, you tell me, ok? We got your back." Olivia looked over to Elliot who shrugged. She hugged John back and laughed.

"Thanks John, I appreciate that."

"Don't worry babe, we'll do anything we have too." Fin winked over at her, which caused another laugh to escape.

"You two are fantastic." She pulled away from John and wiped a few of the tears that had floated down her face. "Do you think one of you can come to my doctor's appointment with me?"

He heard the joke in it, she didn't really expect any of them to volunteer. But he quickly walked forward and nodded his head.

"I'll go with you Liv."

She focused over his blue eyes, shock and relief mixing in the chocolate color of her own eyes. He could feel the relief and appreciation radiating over her body.

"I was joking, El, you don't have too."

"I want, too. I'll go talk to Cragen." He smiled and walked off, not waiting for a response.

"Are we sure he's not the father?" He heard John whisper quietly to Fin. From the corner of his eye he could see Olivia had went back to her desk.

He opened Cragen's door and gave the older man a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Cragen had a smirk over his lips. "If you tell me you're pregnant, I'm going to have to resign."

Elliot laughed. "No, I was just wondering if it was ok if I went with Liv to her doctor's appointment."

"Um, sure." Cragen seemed to become rather hesitant. "It's been a quiet week, I don't see the harm. Keep your beeper on." He gave Elliot a rather significant look. "Are you sure you should be going with her?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure why the answer had come out so quickly, but he nodded his head. "I don't think women should have to go to those type of doctor appointments alone."

"Ok, well, you would know." Cragen gave him a smile and then turned his attention to some paper.

Eliot exited, closing the door behind him. He looked over to see John and Fin leaning against Olivia's desk. She was smiling and nodding her head.

"Ok, well, we're all set for three." He noticed Fin and John exchange a look, but ignored it.

"El, you really don't have to come." Blue crashed with brown.

"Liv, it's not a big deal. Honestly." He smiled and moved to sit across from her. A smile lit up her face and she quickly began to busy herself with random papers on her desk.

Fin and John walked over to their own desks, talking in very hushed tones. He had a feeling that the two were talking about him and Olivia but he couldn't prove it. Fin looked over at him, back to John, said something, and then they both broke out into laughter, which caused Olivia to look up.

Oh yes, they were definitely talking about him and Olivia.

---

The room was cold. This is valuable information for any future pregnant women. That examining rooms are cold. Of course, the fact she was wearing a thin hospital gown was probably a good reason to the unnatural coldness.

Elliot was standing behind her, away from the bottom half of her scantly clothed body.

She was as red as tomato. She had thought she would at least get to keep her clothes on. But here she was. Almost naked, laying on an examination chair, cold, and with her partner standing behind her. Life was getting ridiculously cruel.

"Hello Ms. Benson." She smiled at her doctor walked in. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you the father?" Elliot's face began to grow red. Luckily, before he had to answer, Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"He's not the father. There is no father." The doctor smiled but continued to eye Elliot.

"Are you taking the role of father?" This time, both their faces turned a brilliant red. She shook her head, this time there was no laugh, only a small cough.

"This is Elliot Stabler he's my partner." The doctor nodded in understanding, having been seeing Olivia since she was at the academy.

"Very well then. Let's see. Everything is looking good. Normal vitals. The baby is about a month and a half." The doctor nodded his head. "I understand you recently found out."

"Tuesday." She stated, brown eyes dancing around the room.

"Very good then. Ok, well, I want you to come back in two weeks time. We'll do an ultra sound and a few tests. I need you to stay away from medications, caffeine, and cleaning products, especially bleach and chlorine. As of right now work and such seems ok. In your profession I would advise caution. Lots of fluids, especially water, juice, and milk. And, really, congratulations."

Olivia thanked him and then allowed Elliot and the doctor to walk out so she could put her clothes back on.

The doctor shook hands with Elliot and gave him a very wide smile.

"Should I expect you at our next appointment?"

"Um," Elliot laughed a bit and began rubbing his neck. "I don't know. I'll have to see how my own schedule is."

"Well, in any case I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon." And with a pat on the shoulder the doctor was walking down the hall.

The door open and a shy Olivia stepped out. "I should have been allowed to keep my clothes on.

Elliot opened his mouth and then closed it again. Deciding a shrug would suffice.

They walked to the car in silence. Thoughts brewing through their heads. The warm sun seemed to hit them from it's lowering position, making Olivia suddenly thirsty.

"What did Cragen say?" He had been curious, but didn't think earlier had been the right time to ask.

"He said that I could stay active until it was time to go on desk duty. He also stated that if I needed anything at all to ask him. He wants to help out." She smiled, thinking of her captain's kind words. "I told him he could be the grandfather."

Elliot chuckled. "That must have made his day."

"He tear-ed up. I told him that I didn't care if I had only been here for a few years, that everyone in the unit was more my family then my actual family. I have no plans of going anywhere. I want all of you to be apart of this kid's life." Her hands found their way to her stomach.

"So you're feeling better about this, huh?" He patted her knee, the light slowly turning green. "Considering this morning I thought you were going to break down before talking to Cragen."

"I was." It was the truth. She was teetering on manic since she had found out about this lovely little gift of fate. "But, you know, I think it's starting to settle into my brain."

"Good." Elliot nodded his head. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know it doesn't mean too much, since everyone has already offered it, but, I'm here for you Liv." She looked at him, her heart beating a beat faster. "I mean it, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me."

"Kathy is going to flip out." Olivia mumbled, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry about Kathy." His tone was strict. "That's my problem to deal with. Not yours. You worry about this little one." His hand rested over her stomach. He looked over and saw tears rolling down her face. "Oh god, Liv, I didn't--"

"Elliot. You're amazing."

---

**(November 2002)**

In had been three months. She was now four and a half months pregnant. Eighteen weeks. She luckily wasn't showing too much. Only when she wore one of her button down shirts could you assume she was pregnant.

On this particular day, a beautiful Saturday in which she didn't have to work. She had opted for a pair of black track pants, a black tank top, and a white sweat jacket completed her relaxation attire.

She was lounging on the couch, a bowl of ice cream resting on her stomach as she stared into the abyss of her apartment. Thinking had become a big part of her days now. Just laying around and day dreaming made everything slightly better.

Not that anything was wrong. They had started turning her second bedroom into a nursery. Currently there were boxes of random things piled into the semi-decent sized room. A crib, changing table, bookshelves, all still in their boxes. And then there were bags of random outfits and toys that Alex had started buying. Olivia insisted that they were all simply doing too much. But she was basically drowned out.

There was a knock on the door, which brought Olivia out of her daze.

"It's open." She shouted. The door opened and closed, an exasperated sigh being heard.

"Honestly, you don't get up and greet your guest anymore?" She smirked as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde A.D.A.

"I prefer if you just walk in." She shrugged. Alex rolled her eyes. "What did you buy?" The bags looked rather heavy in Alex's hands. The blonde woman smiled excitedly and sat down next to Olivia's feet.

"Nothing much." Alex stated, trying to conceal her smile. "I really wish you would find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Good thing it's not your kid." She shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"I bought some books, a few photo frames, and a few onesies."

"Alex, you have to stop buying things. The nursery is almost filled to the brim."

"I know," A sigh escaped her lips. "I just never got to spoil a baby before. My sister lives half across the country, I couldn't even be there for the birth."

Olivia looked at her friend and nodded in understanding. "Well, then, you can always start buying me maternity clothes." She started to laugh, only to stop as she noticed the huge grin over Alex's lips. "Please don't tell me you bought me clothes."

"Only a few outfits!" Alex grabbed one of the bags and shoved it past the bowl of ice cream into Olivia's arms.

"You are too much." She stated, peaking into the bag. "I have money you know. I can buy some of this stuff myself."

"You bought all the furniture."

"Oh please," Olivia made a face. "I had to practically wrestle Cragen to give my credit card to the cashier."

"No one told you to bring Don with you." Alex gave her a pointed look.

"Elliot was busy." Olivia shrugged. "I needed someone with experience."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Where is dear old Elliot? I figured he would have moved in by now."

"He has a house to go home too." Olivia stated, pushing the bag of clothes on to the coffee table.

"So? He practically lives here." The A.D.A scoffed.

"He does not."

This was not the truth and Olivia knew it. Elliot had been practically been living out of her apartment for the better part of a month. He stated it was to make sure she felt secure. She had, at that point, explained in detail how she was a cop and could handle herself just fine. And either he was ignoring her speech or he just didn't give, but he would come by with movies, dinner, and had even gone above the call of duty and bought paint and decorations for the nursery. Not that she didn't love having him around. He would rub her back and tell her jokes so she was always laughing. He would even go and get her whatever she was craving. It made her feel special. And it always made her angry. He was not her husband, he was not the father of her child. He was her friend. He had a wife and children. He needed to be with them.

He was not hers to have.

"You like him." Olivia was shaken from her thoughts and she turned to look at Alex, who was wearing a grin the size of long island.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Aw," Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. She placed the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and leaned back. Her hands resting on her growing belly.

"He's married."

"He's your lap dog." Brown crashed with royal blue. "Oh please, don't tell me you're not the slightest bit attracted to him. The sexual tension is so tense we need oxygen masks." Alex shook her head. "That man has never like anyone you have dated. He almost killed that Michael Duncan man. And you hate Kathy."

"I do not hate Kathy." Olivia said quickly. "I have nothing against Kathy."

Alex gave Olivia a look that clearly stated she didn't believe a word she was saying. Olivia turned to stare at the opposite wall.

She really didn't _hate_ Kathy. Sure, they didn't get along and Kathy thinks that she and Elliot were having an affair. But, that didn't mean she had to hate the slightly unpleasant woman. She was her partner, and best friend's wife, the mother of his children. She had gone above and beyond for his family numerous times. Nothing recent, because she had worries of her own. But she had done her share. Besides, Elliot would never do anything to hurt Kathy.

Which is completely besides the point.

Another knock was heard, and this time is was Olivia letting out an exasperated sigh.

"It's open!" He practically strutted into the apartment. Her hand hit her forehead as Alex's look became one of victory.

"How's my two favorite ladies?" He smiled, one of his weak in the knees smiles and she had to stop herself from shuddering.

"We're fine. I was just bringing presents." Olivia was grateful when Alex leaned back on the couch, rather then jumping up so the pair could have 'alone time'.

"Anything good?" Elliot smirked over to Olivia, who ran her fingers through her semi-short hair.

"It's always good." Alex gave an indignant look to Elliot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, his eyes fell over her. He knew Saturdays were girl days. At least when neither of them had to work.

"Calm down." He ruffled her hair and then walked towards the kitchen. "I just came by to see if you needed anything." Olivia watched as Alex's eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine." He walked back towards them, a water bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Alex watched him carefully.

"Nothing?"

She hesitated about answering this. The last time she had said nothing, she was roped into coming for dinner at his house. This was the night of her first doctor's visit. It couldn't have gone worse if they had rehearsed it. Kathy was so bitter that Olivia had almost turned around and walked right out of the house. The children were good. They were all excited about a baby. Maureen and Kathleen both begged to be the official babysitters, which Olivia had agreed too. Lizzie and Dickie began thinking of names she could use. Let's just say Clark and Felicia were now on the maybe lists. Elliot had been all smiles, either ignoring his wife's sharp looks, or was completely unaware of them.

Olivia shook her head, scenes from the dinner flooding out of her mind.

"The kids want to go to the park. They invited you."

"Oh, I don't know." Unconsciously she began rubbing her stomach. "I don't want to intrude."

"Kathy won't be there." Elliot said, his voice casual.

"I don't know."

"What if Alex goes?" The two turned to their A.D.A who suddenly looked like a deer caught in a crossfire.

"I, um,"

"Ok, so are you two coming?" He folded his arms over his chest. He hadn't meant to be so pushy, really he hadn't. Kathy had booked them a trip to Florida, to see her aunt. He was going to be gone for two weeks starting Monday. He hadn't told Olivia, and he wanted to before Monday came and she wondered where he had gone. He also wanted to get some time in with her. He would miss her. As friends, of course.

"Ok, ok." Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up. "We'll go."

Elliot nodded, his smile taking over his face. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then disappeared out of the door.

"Um, how did I get involved?" Alex asked, looking at one of her closer friends.

"I have no idea." Olivia threw her arms in the air. "I have no idea how anything happens in my life anymore." She disappeared through the door of her bedroom.

Alex watched her leave and then leaned back into the couch. Her arms sharply folding over her chest.

---

They weren't a hundred percent sure how the Stabler outing had turned into an afternoon unit party. But Olivia and Alex were sitting on a bench watching as Elliot, Fin, Lizzie, and Dickie were racing up and down the basketball court. John and Cragen were in charge of the barbecue. Maureen and Kathleen were basking in the bit of sun they could find, talking amongst themselves. And Kathy was sitting on the sidelines, cheering her children on in the game of basket ball.

Olivia noted that it seemed almost surreal. That was until John mentioned Elliot going away for two weeks and this was like a going away party.

That was about the time Olivia decided a nice walk was necessary. And now, she and Alex were sitting on a bench watching the miniature party go into full swing.

"This was pointless." Olivia mumbled. Alex, who was leaning forward, her elbow on her knee, and her chin in her hand, looked at her friend and nodded. "This was so pointless. We should go. We should go and get ice cream." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Slow down dear." The blonde sat up and stretched, leaning back into the hard bench. "You know Elliot will freak out if you leave."

"Why didn't he tell me he was going away for two weeks?"

"Were you not just saying how you wanted a break from him?"

"So?" Olivia looked at Alex and then towards the basketball hoops. Her eyes fell over Kathy. "She's been such a bitch."

Alex looked to where Olivia was glancing towards and nodded her head. Kathy had been giving them both dirty looks and curt responses. It was Alex's third time meeting the woman and had formed a hostile enough opinion of her. Though, Kathy was being especially rude to Olivia.

It wasn't so much as what she was saying. It was in the way she would look at Olivia. How her blue eyes flared up when Elliot was around the brunette. How her children laughed and talked and patted Olivia's stomach. Alex noted that she was not a very self assured or happy woman.

"Alright!" Fin shouted and gave a high five to Lizzie. Obviously they had just one the game. "Hey Liv! Did you see that play! We beat your boys!"

Olivia smiled and nodded to Fin. "Is he brain dead?" She mumbled over to Alex who was giving him a righteous look.

"Honey, they're all brain dead."

"I think my boys did a fantastic job." Kathy stated, ruffling her son's hair and giving a kiss on the cheek to Elliot.

"Well, I guess you would." Alex stated, a sly smile forming over her lips. Kathy shot her a look but bit her tongue. Having a fight with an A.D.A was never a good thing.

"We let you win." Elliot pushed Fin good naturally, obviously directing attention away from the women. John smirked and looked over to Cragen.

"The hens all want a piece of the rooster." His smirk diminished as Alex's royal blue eyes pierced his own brown eyes.

"Maybe we should play again. This time, we can put your money where your mouth is." Fin smirked, completely ignoring the other occupants around the grill.

"You three can play, I'm done." Lizzie stated, she was standing next to Olivia and placed her hand on the growing bump. Olivia looked down and smiled at her.

"I'm tired too." Dickie stated, looking at his dad.

"That's fine. Maur! Kat! You want to play?" Muar gave her father a disgusted face, while Kathleen, the more athletic of the two, simply shook her head.

"I guess it's just you and me." Fin gave Elliot a large smile.

Olivia watched the two jog back over to the court. Between Elliot's stubbornness and Fin's competitiveness it was to be a long game in deed. Olivia felt Lizzie move away towards her sisters, and was met with Kathy's glaze.

"So, no word from the father?" And here we go.

Alex, who had sat down at the picnic table had lifted up her head. John, Cragen, and Dickie had followed Elliot and Fin towards the courts to watch.

"Um, no. I decided to raise the baby by myself." Olivia stated.

"Funny, with my husband always at your place I assumed he was going to help raise your child."

"I don't ask him to do half the things he does Kathy." She began looking off in the distance. Not looking at Kathy was a good thing.

"You enjoy it all the same."

"If your implying that I enjoy having the company, yes I do."

"So you enjoy having my husband?" Olivia looked at her, crossing her arms and resting them on her bump.

"What do you want me to say Kathy? I'm sorry he's not home as much as you want him to be. You're going to be with him twenty four seven for two weeks. And yes, I do enjoy having your husband, my best friend, around me." And with that, she swiveled around and began walking away.

Alex stood up giving a haughty look at Kathy and then following Olivia.

"You ok?" Olivia looked at Alex, and then over her shoulder to the party they were leaving. She wrapped her jacket around her, the November breeze finally getting to her.

"I just want to go home." She stated.

"Come on, I'll take you." Alex gave her a smile and then looked back at the group. "I'll call John when we get in the car. Tell him you weren't feeling too hot."

"Thanks. God, that woman just rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she knows how to rub anyone the right way." And with that, the two giggled off towards Alex's shiny blue sedan.

---

Olivia sat in her desk, trying to shoot baskets with the mess of papers on her desk. Cragen, who was briefing John and Fin turned and shot her a strict look.

"Benson, I will make you go home if you can't concentrate." Olivia nodded and then stuck her tongue out after he had turned around. She felt like such a teenager some days when they were having a draught of cases.

Her eyes flickered over to Elliot's desk. He was coming home in a span of a day. She was teetering with excitement. He had called her twice, to make sure she was ok. He explained in the second phone call it was a little hard to get away from the tour group. She knew it was hard to get away from Kathy, who probably was on his ass like a piranha.

"How's our little mascot doing?" Olivia rolled her eyes and shot a look over to John.

"What did I say about calling my child that?"

"What? Elliot's kids are too old to be mascots. And so is Ken." Fin gave a snort. "It's up to you to bring us a mascot."

"You," Olivia gave him a pointed look and got up to get a bottle of water. "Are crazy."

"That doesn't answer how my mascot is doing." He shouted after her, earning a few confused looks.

"She's going to kick your ass. And I'm just going to sit there and laugh."

"It's good to know you have my back."

"It's not hard, you know, considering how paranoid you are with leaving it unguarded." The two turned to see Elliot standing with a wide grin on his face.

"Well look, it's Mickey mouse in human form." John smirked.

"Shove it." Elliot stated, looking around. "Where's Liv?"

"Getting some water. She's gonna burst when she sees you."

Olivia walked back into the bullpen, trying viciously to hold back a yawn that was trying to escape from her lips. She looked over to John and Fin and then in the direction they seemed to be focusing on. Her mouth dropped slightly. Elliot came home early. A day early, but early none the less. He looked good, better then he did before he left. He was a little tanner and much happier.

"El? Oh my god!" She walked over and gave him a hug, inhaling the mixture of sun tan lotion and his own scent.

"Surprise." He whispered, letting go of her. "And how's my baby?" He gently patted her stomach, mumbling baby talk.

John looked at Fin, a pointed look on his face. Fin cleared his throat.

"Your baby?"

Elliot looked up "It's as much mine as any of yours."

"Yeah, ok." John rolled his eyes. "Yet, neither myself or Fin have called the unborn child, ours."

Olivia was looking at John and then Elliot. Her heart beat had finally gone back to normal. His baby? Had he actually just said that?

Elliot shrugged and placed an arm around Olivia's shoulders. He had missed her. A lot. It was strange, ever since she had gotten pregnant, he found himself wanting to be closer and closer to her. Or as Alex had stated when he had called Olivia's cell phone after they had left, he was 'finding out exactly what Olivia meant to him'. He wasn't entirely sure what the blonde had meant, but he did know that he missed his brunette.

John looked at the pair and then folded his own arms, leaning back into his rickety chair. Fin was watching them closely as well. The two of them had a bet going until the two partners gave into their 'animal' instincts. And with Olivia in her second trimester, and being extra 'sexually charged', they were all more then happy to be as patient as possible.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" Elliot ask, his arm moving from her shoulders to rest on her lower back. Olivia glanced at him and then began looking around the room. When had they gotten to the level of this comfortableness?

"Well, we closed up the Macavoy case." John stated, his eyes still piercing Elliot.

"And this one has been trying to jump every man she sees." Fin smirked. Olivia's mouth dropped open, the thought of killing him, gauging distance and wind factors, were swirling in her mind.

Elliot looked at Fin and then down at Olivia. Right. Kathy had been a mere cat during month six and seven. Olivia must have started early. He did note that she looked especially cute in her black pants and red sweater, her bump being showed off almost perfectly.

"I guess he won't be able to help with that." His thoughts were driven back to the two men in front of him, both snickering.

"Help with what?" He was confused, this is what happens when he gets too close to her. Did she smell like baby powder?

"Help Olivia with her _needs_." Fin stated. Olivia had long ago put her hands over her face. Elliot was going to begin freaking out and try to murder them and then back off from her. Which might not be a bad thing considering Kathy wanted to kill her. But then were would she be? Without Elliot, that's where.

Elliot looked over at her, noting her face was currently covered. "As much as I would like too, I highly doubt I'm her type."

And then, hell froze over.

John, Fin, and Olivia all turned to stare at Elliot. Had he just admitted he wanted to sleep with her? Had he NOT just spent two weeks with his wife and children? Doing god knows what to pass those long Florida nights.

Olivia was the first to recover. She moved away from him and sat down, her hands going towards her stomach. Goosebumps were forming under the soft feel of sweater. Dryness entered her mouth and she began having daydreams of a picket fence with an overly big Christmas tree in the front window.

John and Fin, however were still both processing what had just happened. Both trying to determine if one, this would allow either of them to win the bet and two, was the baby _really_ his? With the way he had been acting, it was a thought that crossed their minds. He was really playing up this partner, best friend, 'she needs me' act. Both of them knew he liked her, he was attracted to her. A blind man would know. Had he not want to beat down every man she had ever dated? Had he not threaten to kill Mr. Too Perfect when she had admitted she called him and was promptly hung up on?

Clearing his throat, John stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"I think you are definitely her type." And with that he scurried out of the bull pen.

"Yeah, definitely." Fin winked over to Olivia and then quickly followed his partner.

Elliot, who was leaning against his desk, arms folded, looked at Olivia who was the color of stop sign.

"I was joking." He stated, going over to their desks, to see what cases might be going on.

"Joking you'd be glad to help me or that you're not my type?" He froze, refusing to face her.

"I was just joking." Olivia laughed, which he knew was not meeting her eyes.

"It was funny. Cute. I have to use the little girl's room. Excuse me." She stood up and began careful lying making her way towards the bathroom.

First the bathroom, and then to murder John and Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes/Rants: **Oh, you're all amazing, thank you. This is Chapter 2. I think there's one more chapter till the birth and then I have to decide if I want to continue with-in the story, make a new one, I don't know. So, the title may seem a little confusing, which is why I was an excerpt from the Matrix, in which I got the title. Because, damn, it's a good line. Yes, this is an EO, and yes I dislike Kathy. The re-uniting thing. Gr. I'm starting back the school on Monday (I really, really hate college). So I mean, my updates might become a little withered. But I'm going to try my damndest to keep up. Forgive me for any case, please? I hope you enjoy. Next chapter I'll have more of our favorite John and Fin characters. And also Alex. I finally included Huang… Yay me!! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Spoon boy: Do not try and bend the spoon. That's impossible. Instead... only try to realize the truth.  
Neo: What truth?  
Spoon boy: There is no spoon.  
Neo: There is no spoon?  
Spoon boy: Then you'll see, that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.

-The Matrix-

* * *

It happened over night, she would swear by it. One minute she was five months pregnant, sort-of showing in the right clothes, and then she was seven months pregnant, and looked like a beached whale.

At least this is how she felt when Elliot's shirts started getting too tight around her middle.

She was standing in the nursery. It was finally finished. The walls had been painted a pale blue with white fluffy clouds floating around. The crib, changing table, and bookshelf were a dark mahogany, and all finally put together.

It had taken two full weekends to paint and finish getting everything sorted and arranged to her tastes. In which she had spent at Alex's place. Elliot had offered his house, but Olivia had quickly refused, saying she would be less in the way at Alex's. That and Kathy would simply kill her.

She was currently crashing around her kitchen. As fun as desk duty was, she didn't feel like going into work. She had called in sick and had a DVD of Sex and the City playing in the living room. Something she wasn't really into, but Alex loved.

It really didn't matter, she'd do Mr. Big.

Her mind, as she tried to make her grilled cheese sandwich, began to drift over her imaginary relationship with Elliot. The relationship in which everyone was giving them crap for. She had to be a little thankful that Kathy didn't ever walk into the precinct when John and Fin were giving them grief. Because then she would be dead.

"Hey?" Alex walked in, dressed in a pant suit, with her wool jacket and cashmere scarf set.

"Hi." Olivia stated, grabbing her orange juice and sandwich, walking towards the tiny dining room set.

"I'm on lunch, thought I make sure you were feeling ok."

"Elliot is married." Alex placed her briefcase down and looked Olivia.

"Oh my god. He is? I just, I didn't know. Thank god I have you to tell me these things."

"Shut up Alex." Olivia whined, flopping on to one of her dinning room chairs.

"Oh come on. I think it's just all the pregnancy hormones. And Elliot just loves pregnancy. Come on, his wife went through three. I barely want to go through one." She smirked as Olivia sent her a look that could kill.

"Alex, you are the worst friend I think I have ever had." Alex simply shrugged and took a seat across from Olivia.

"What do you want me to say? You and Elliot have been dancing around the maypole for the past three years. He's married and your pregnant. It's not an ideal situation."

"I'm a moron." Olivia pushed her plate away and placed her head on the table.

Alex sighed, and placed a comforting hand over her friend's head. "You are not a moron. It's natural to fall for someone you're around all the time. He's an amazing man Liv. And I wish that he wasn't married, that he didn't have baggage. But he does. And soon, you're going to have your own baggage. Maybe that'll change one day. But right now, you're just, I don't know." She smiled. "Who knows, maybe he'll become a widow and then it'll be like the Brady Bunch."

"Alex." She whined into the table.

"Liv, just, I don't know. Let it play out. Elliot is so excited about all of this, and John and Fin swear that this baby is his. I think, I think everything will fall into place."

Olivia lifted her head. "When did it turn in to this?" Alex looked at her and then at her belly.

"I think when condoms became an after thought."

---

Elliot was sitting in his favorite chair, Kathleen was lying on the couch, her nose buried in one of her school books.

"How's Olivia?" He looked over at her, his eyes moving from the floor to her face.

"She's good."

He hadn't seen her in a week. There was a huge case and he had been out on the field for the better part of the it. And for the last two days she had called in sick. Either she had decided to stay with Alex or didn't want company, because she was refusing to answer her cell and her apartment door.

"We haven't seen her in a while. Is her stomach really big?"

"Yeah Kat, her stomach is really big. She's going to be having the baby in two months."

"That's so cool!" Kathleen smiled, placing her book down. "Are we going to get to see it?"

"See what?" He looked to see his wife walking into the living room. Her hair was tied back, and she was still in her scrubs.

"Olivia's baby." Kathleen gave her mother a huge smile. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be like a big sister!"

"You are a big sister Kathleen." Kathy stated, her eyes rolling.

"And maybe Livvie's baby won't be so obnoxious."

"Well," Kathy dusted her child's feet off the couch so she could sit. "I hate to burst your bubble but all babies are obnoxious. Especially little blonde ones." Kathy gave her daughter and smile. Kathleen laughed and then stood up.

"Don't act like I wasn't a gift from god." She smiled pleasantly to her parents and skipped out of the living room towards the stairs.

"Her head is getting too big for her own good." Kathy looked over to Elliot and then settled into the couch. "When did they start calling her 'Livvie'?"

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged. "I think the twins started it and Kathleen and Maureen thought it was cute."

"Ah."

He looked over at his wife of eighteen years. A weary expression laid over his tired face.

"You don't have to like her Kathy, but you have to respect what I'm doing for her."

"I don't have to do anything Elliot." She looked at him, her blue eyes dangerously dark. "She doesn't need you twenty four seven. You have four children of your own."

"And she has no one." He stated. He let his head drop to the back of the couch.

"That's not your problem Elliot. You've been partners for only a few years. That's it, partners. You don't have to be the one man band in Olivia's life. Not when she has Don, Alex, Munch, or Fin."

"They don't know her like I know her." And this would be one of the many verbally mistakes he has ever said to his wife.

"And exactly how do you know her."

"As partners you have to know every little in and out of the person. That way you don't fall into a situation that neither you nor them can conquer."

"So because you know all the little inner workings, you can help her with this baby? Elliot," Kathy stood up, anger evident in her eyes. "That is the biggest piece of crap I have ever heard." And she stormed up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door.

Elliot rolled his eyes, his hand running the length of his face.

He was her best friend. If he couldn't help her, no one would be able too. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he rather have not known.

"Huang."

"It's Stabler, I need to talk."

---

Babies, babies were a blessed event. Beautiful, gurgling, tiny babies. He should know. He had gone through three pregnancies with his wife. He had held four beautiful babies in his arms. Feeding them, rocking them, quietly leaving the room so he didn't have to wake them up. He loved kids. He had come from a relatively big family, he wanted the same for his own children. He was the middle of three. One older brother, and a younger sister. If he could, he would have had the same for his family. Not that he would trade his kids for anything in the world.

Olivia's baby was going to be a blessed event in his life.

"Considering, it is in fact Olivia's baby and you have nothing to do with it." He glared over at the smaller man. Here he was, pouring out his heart and soul, and what did he get for it? Grieve?

"It's as much my baby as it is the rest of the unit's."

"But, biologically you had nothing to do with this baby. You don't know this baby."

"I know Liv."

"So, by knowing Olivia, you know this baby, and you feel you have a responsibility?"

"I do have a responsibility." Elliot slammed the glass on the bar.

"Actually, you don't." Huang cleared his throat, gauging the distance that was currently between him and Elliot.

"She needs me." Huang smiled and nodded his head.

"So, this is for Olivia?"

"This is for Olivia and her baby."

"What if Olivia wasn't having a baby?"

What _if_ Olivia wasn't having a baby? She wouldn't need him, obviously. She could handle herself. With that gun hand, please, she could bring men twice her size to their knees.

"Then she wouldn't need me." Elliot shrugged, taking the rest of beer with one gulp.

"The baby makes her need you?"

"She needs me because she needs help with the baby." God, if there was ever a more stubborn man then dear, old Elliot Stabler.

"Elliot, how you feel when you see a gun pointed at Olivia? Or when a perp is eyeing her while he's talking about raping a victim?"

He wanted to throw the guy to the ground and bash his tiny little brain in.

"I don't know."

"I think you do." Fuck you and your whole sad profession, little man.

"I don't."

"So, you don't feel anything when a perp is watching her, explaining how he wants to touch her, feel her under his fingers. How her blood would be lubrication en--"

"Shut up." Elliot stated, his hand wrapping around the glass of beer. Huang smiled victoriously.

"Ah, so you do feel something." Huang nodded his head, thinking quietly for a few seconds. "Jealousy."

"I am not jealous, Liv would never allow herself to get into that type of situation."

Huang gave him a look, but refused to comment. Elliot was bordering and words had to be chosen wisely.

"Do you ever get jealous? Maybe when Olivia has a date?"

"No." Yes.

"I see." He had a feeling Huang could see right through him. "How's Kathy, Elliot?"

His hand visibly tensed around the glass. "I don't know."

"When was the last time you talked to her? Really talked to her."

"It's been a while."

"Before or after Olivia?"

"After, maybe a few months before this pregnancy came up."

"And how does Kathy feel about Olivia?"

"She dislikes her. Thinks we're having an affair. Kathy's like that though."

"How long have you been married to Kathy?"

"Eighteen years."

Ah, so Kathy was on the ball. She knew that Elliot harbored feelings. Just as he, John, Fin, Alex, and possibly Cragen knew. The sexual tension between Olivia and Elliot filled a room. Huang had only known them for a short time, but could tell fairly quickly that, something might not be going on, but the two of them probably wanted something to go on. Elliot would never cheat on his wife and Olivia would never engage with a married man. So, what was such a big deal with this child? How does this child trigger into Elliot's sudden hero act with helping Olivia?

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Elliot smiled, but scuffed at the idea.

"Like I be home to raise them."

"But do you want more?"

"Not with Kathy, no." Ah, the slip up.

"So with someone else?" Huang had been very hesitant. This was a dangerous territory. Elliot would either flip out or become defeated. Huang prayed for the ladder.

"Like who?" Elliot gave him a withering look.

"I don't know, a certain brunette. What month is she in now?"

"Seventh. She's going on leave soon. Says she can't properly lean down at her desk." Elliot smirked. "She beat the crap out of it earlier this week."

"Elliot, do you see Olivia's child as your own?" Huang watched Elliot carefully. His face distorted a bit, thinking, taking his time to answer.

After several minutes, at which point Huang began to think he should just drop the topic. Elliot's lips moved quickly and quietly. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," He looked at the back of the bar. His beer was lukewarm under his fingers. He liked the aspect of a baby. He liked the aspect that Olivia needed help. Everything about her when it came to the baby aspects radiated the need for help. As any first time mother, her eyes would get big and nervous, and she'd fall apart. "Because it might as well be mine."

"But, why?" Huang was staring at him intently. "Why is this baby yours? Is it because you and Olivia are friends and partners? Or is it because you want Olivia?"

This was no longer about the baby. Huang knew it, but he had to help Elliot over the hump.

He was now staring into the glass of beer. The golden liquor fizzing under his glaze.

Who didn't want Olivia? John fell over himself whenever she was around. Fin got away with all his 'baby' and 'baby girl' lines. Perps and victims alike fell down to her. And lord knows all the countless men that just walked in and then right back out. She had to know the affect she had on men. She was gorgeous. Bambi brown eyes, soft hair, legs for miles, and a fuck-off attitude with that smile. That perfect, over the top, light up your life, smile.

Yes, dammit, he wanted her. He thought she was attractive from day one. Her hair falling slightly over her eyes. The purple button down shirt, with black pants, and a leather jacket. He had licked his lips and temporarily forgot his name. Sure, he was attracted to other women. Being married didn't stop his stomach flipping over a pretty girl. But there was something about her. Her cocky grin? Her big eyes? The way she looked helpless, but was tougher then any of them could imagine? Oh, yes, she could kick his ass till kingdom come. No questions asked. The only woman he would proudly state beat him up.

He looked over at Huang who was currently sporting a Cheshire grin on his face.

"If you help Olivia with the baby, she'll want you, like you want her." It was made as a statement, but there was still the linger of a question.

"I'm married." He was married. He had been almost happily married for eighteen years. Grant you it had died down a bit from the first few years of marriage. But didn't it always?

"And Olivia's pregnant." Huang looked to the back of the bar. "Not really an idealistic situation."

"Jesus." Elliot placed his forehead in the palm of his hand. "I can't do this."

Huang looked at him, sympathy etched across his face. "You can't turn your back on her now either. You made your bed."

"That's not really professional."

Another Cheshire smile and a long sip of beer. "Rarely do my patients ask me to discuss problems over beer."

Touché.

---

Her stomach was the size of a medium size beach ball. He was currently laying in bed, on her back, poking it gently. It amazed her. Actually, it completely fascinated her. She went from having a smooth, flat, deliciously firm stomach, to a beach ball. Her poking turned towards long strokes, giving her goose bumps.

She stopped stroking her stomach, allowing her hands to rest quietly over it. Her thoughts began to drift towards the birth, to holding a tiny baby in her arms. Trying to feed it, the crying that was going to ensue, and the inevitable calls to Alex and Elliot at four o'clock in the morning. Her standing in the middle of her apartment, worn pajamas, a bottle in one hand, a diaper in the other, and the phone being cradled with her shoulder. The baby crying full blast in the crib.

Oh what a sight she will be. Like a circus act.

She covered her face with her hands. She was going to be a circus act.

Hell, if a monkey could do it, so could she.

Grant you, monkey's have been inhabiting the earth and doing this far longer then her. She was what? Thirty five? Young and stupid. She really didn't believe all that maternal crap. There were hard times to be had, she knew it.

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. How she hated when they bothered her.

"Hello?"

"_What are you doing?" _He sounded almost manic.

Her heart started beating rapidly. What the hell could be wrong? Maybe something happened? What if there was an accident?

"Nothing, what's wrong?"

"_Just stay where you are." _He hung up on her.

He had hung up on her. What the hell was going on? She slowly sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost twelve. What was he doing not sleeping? Maybe something was wrong with the kids? But, why hadn't he just told her.

She calmed herself down as a panic attack rose slowly over her chest. She laid back down on her bed. There were few times where she hated him calling or him coming over. This was one of them. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know where to go with it.

Her eyes began to close as she brought a blanket over her swollen stomach. His blue eyes were currently the image plaguing her tired mind. She let out a sigh. His voice ringing in her ears.

---

"Liv?" Brown eyes fluttered open, only to crash with his blue eyes.

"Hi." Her voice was heavy with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty." His voice was low and raspy.

If she had balls she would have grabbed the back of his head and pulled up him down. Mouth to mouth therapy.

"What's wrong, El?"

"I wanted to see you." She nodded her head and cuddled further into her bed.

"Are you spending the night?"

"Do you want me too?"

Don't play this game at twelve thirty in the morning boy. don't play this freakin' game, when it's your ass that's out and about.

"Of course I do." She gave in, she was too tired.

"I'll make up the couch."

"No, stay." And this is where someone was suppose to come down and beat her senseless. She had not just invited Elliot to share her bed with her. Seven months pregnant. She couldn't be so flighty. Elliot or no Elliot.

"Are you sure?" No, say no.

"Yes."

She could see his smile through the darkness. She felt the bed shift as he stood up to remove his shoes, shirt, and jeans. Revealing a pair of boxers and a beater. The urge to jump him was restrained. One, it was hard to jump these days. Two, well, maybe it was just because jumping was a bit of a challenge.

"You look nice." She mumbled, her eye lids slowly closing. His laughter echoed in her ears. "You didn't just come here to see me, did you?"

His lips pressed gently on her forehead. He smelt like beer and cologne. She would have never guessed beer and cologne could smell so good. But here she was. She snuggled into him, his arms wrapping around her.

"I thought there was more, but, there isn't." He kissed her temple. "This is it. This is what I wanted."

"I want this too." Sleep had her at gun point and her body wanted to give in so badly. She wasn't even sure what she was saying.

"Good." Damn is voice sounded so good.

The place between sleep and awake was obviously an extremely dangerous state to be in.

---

Who knew how fun sleepovers could be after the age of twenty five? Who knew the repercussions of sleepovers after the age of twenty five? Who knew that when face with such situations, ending up shit's creek without a paddle was never a good thing? No matter who you were with.

They knew. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson knew all to well.

She had woken up with her back against his chest, his arms across her shoulders. She could feel his breath on her neck, but it was not rhythmic, which meant he was awake. She let out a sigh and cocked her head to look at him.

"Morning cowboy." She gave him a little bit of a smile and turned to look back at her curtained window.

"Morning." God, his voice was gruff and sexy at eight o'clock in the morning. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm ok." She smiled, twisting her self around, adding space between them because of her belly. "Well, this didn't work out as I had wanted it too."

He laughed, and lazily stroked her hair. Her hand reached up, boldly, and dipped under his shirt. He was so very warm. She couldn't remember the last time she had just laid in a bed with a man, lazy movements and sleepy expressions.

"El, why did you really come here last night?" His hand stopped stroking her hair and she could see the clouds forming in his brilliant eyes.

"Liv, I don't think now is the best time."

"Yet," She pulled away from him slightly, by a mere inch or so. "Here we are."

He looked at her, and took an sharp inhale. "I came by to tell you I couldn't do this anymore."

Brown looked at him, looked at her belly, looked back at him, and then she turned so she was lying on her back. Staring at her white ceiling.

"Hear me out." He mumbled, or was it pleaded?

"Go, talk, I'm here."

"I was going to tell you I had to back off. That this wasn't fair to you. That it was never fair to you. And with a baby, I couldn't keep loving you and playing puppet master because of Kathy. And then, I saw you and I just, I lost it. I can't just _not _be with you."

"Did you just call yourself a puppet master?"

"Liv!"

"Sorry."

"I'm serious, I have felt something for you since I first laid eyes on you. You are the most intimidating female I think I have ever met. I love it. And now your pregnant, and I just, I couldn't lose you because of it."

"I'm sorry," She sighed and looked at him, her hands rolling over her swollen stomach. "You decided, now, that I'm pregnant, would be a good time to tell me you… you have some sort of feelings for me."

"It's as good a time as any." Uh, no, no it wasn't. She sighed and turned back to the ceiling.

Had this not been what she had wanted, for, oh, almost three years. It had taken her less time to fall in love with a guy and get pregnant. Yet, here she was, three years in the making, completely head over heels for Elliot. And she knew Alex was growing weary with the topic of chose. Elliot this, and Elliot that. It was no wonder why Alex had started making jokes about the two of them. Hell, John and Fin had literal field days going on their little tangents.

Olivia Stabler. That's what John would call her when he was walking past her. It be so quiet, sometimes she had to stop herself from thinking it was a voice in her head. Fin called Elliot her trainer marriage.

And now, here she was, being able to grab everything she wanted from the piñata of life. There were too many thoughts to really figure out at this point.

A sharp ring sounded through the bedroom. She looked over as Elliot moved to sit on the edge of the bed. God, did he look good, even from the back.

"Stabler." She could hear a shrill voice on the other end. "I'm at Liv's." Silence, and then another shrill response. "I wanted to talk to her." She assumed he was going to go out of his way to not tell Kathy the position they had found themselves in. No matter how deliciously it felt.

Oh Jesus Christ. Kathy. He was married. She slept in the same bed, having thoughts that were too raunchy for penthouse, with a married man.

Well, now she got to add something new to the list of 'things we shouldn't do, but enjoyed it any way'.

He clicked the phone off and placed a running hand over his face. Well, he was basically going to become homeless with-in the next twenty four hours. _Lovely_.

"Is everything ok?" He heard the hesitant tone in her voice.

"Yeah, she wants to have a talk later."

"Elliot," She turned and faced the window. Sleep was good. Going back to sleep was very good. "This is a bad, bad idea."

He kissed the back of her neck and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll deal with it, don't worry." And poof, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **So, thank you, once again, for all the wonderful reviews. I'm happy you're all enjoying the story. Basically, the time line, is as follows. Olivia gets pregnant in August, Elliot and Olivia 'find each other' around January, and the baby is due in March. I made the Stabler children older then they would actually be in the series. So Maureen is 18, Kathleen is 16, and the Twins are 10, I'm not a hundred percent on how old they would actually be or how man years they really are apart, so I took my writer's license and ran with it. Next chapter is def going to be the birth! Yay! And I'm going to try and upload it, a.s.a.p! Happy Readings!!

* * *

"I leave you alone for two minutes and all hell breaks loose."

"Oh, shut up." Olivia stated, her face currently smashed into her pillow.

Alex was sitting, in her own set of pajamas, on Olivia's bed. Her back was rested against the wall in which the head of Olivia's bed was pushed up against. She had come over, not even changing, when her frantic friend called her. In her opinion this was not so much a crisis as Olivia had made it sound.

Grant you, it was a little unorthodox in the scheme of normalcy.

"So, you slept with Elliot. It could have been worse."

"How?"

"You could have _slept_ with Elliot."

"My virgin ears." Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Virgin my ass."

Olivia groaned into her pillow. She hadn't heard from Elliot since he had left almost two hours previously. She kept having thoughts of him running to Kathy and telling her he made a huge mistake going to Olivia's apartment. Begging for Kathy to take him back.

Had he not told her he loved her? Did she really love him? Maybe he was just baby crazy as everyone claimed him to be. Maybe he really just liked the aspect of pregnancy and children, and since Kathy wasn't currently pregnant, he figured he could pass the time with her and her baby.

God, her baby. She was due in less then two months. How was she going to raise a child? Elliot obviously was too discombobulated. How do you explain that to your child? 'Well, no, this isn't daddy, this is Elliot. Mommy's bed mate. He has children too. And a wife. Mommy's a whore'. That would go smooth, real smooth.

"I'm a whore." She almost sobbed into her pillow.

Alex looked at the back of her friend's head. "You are not a whore. How the hell are you a whore? Those damn hormones. A whore? Jesus." Royal blue eyes rolled. "Liv, it's ok. You and Elliot slept in the same bed. Friends do that. It's like a big sleepover."

"Single friends, who have nothing to lose, do that." She finally had taken her face from the pillow. Suffocation would be bad at this point in the game. "Not friends who are married and pregnant."

"You are looking way too much into this."

"And how, may I ask, do you figure?"

"You just slept in the same bed as your partner and best friend. You guys have done that before, numerous times. don't think John and Fin don't tell me these sort of things." Alex scoffed. "And the fact that he said he loved you, rather then jumping up and running his happy ass out of your apartment, is not a bad thing by any means."

This was true. He could have easily snuck out of the apartment. He had woken up first. She would have never even known. She had been so tired. It could have been a dream and he could have easily played it up. She'd listen to him and believe him, whether it was a lie or not.

When she was younger, she would never believe any of her boyfriends, lie or not. She would question them and questioned them, until it seemed more logical to just not be with them. As she got older, she had learned how to be jaded. How it didn't matter if they stayed a few months, or if they stayed the night. She had taught herself not to love them and not to trust them. Because if nothing else, they would never love her.

And there was only a few men who made her love them. Who made her re-think her initial plan of jaded glory. And each one of them failed her in one aspect or another. Hell, as much as she _liked_ Mr. Too Perfect, she sure as hell didn't _love_ him. She never really saw him as sticking around.

Then, suddenly, Elliot entered her life. Or maybe it wasn't suddenly, but it was certainly unexpected. And, Jesus, did he make her re-think everything. She could still remember the way her stomach did flips when he would look at her. How, in just the right octave, his voice could make her visibly shudder. Everything about him made her head dizzy. Married or not married, Elliot Stabler made her heartstrings dance.

She had learned to keep in under warps. Too not loose footing when she was with him. She was Olivia bloody Benson, she had a job to do. Whether she liked him or not, no man came between her and her job.

"I love Elliot." Brown crashed with royal blue.

"For a detective, you're very slow on the uptake."

---

Elliot was not a happy man. No. He was not a happy man by any means. His wife, of eighteen years, of which he had four beautiful children, was currently on a war path. And luckily, the children were currently out of the house, and out of the line of fire.

He was not so blessed.

"You _slept_ with her?"

"I slept in the same bed as her. We've done it hundreds of times." Wrong thing buddy, wrong thing.

"So you _are_ having an affair. I _knew _it."

"Kathy. No one is having an affair." This is how it had been going for the span of nearly an hour. She was fighting the urge to, probably hit him. And he was staying as calm and neutral as possible.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I can hardly help who I have-- As friends." He cleared his throat.

"Friends?" Kathy looked at him. He was estimating how hard she was going to hit him, or maybe she'd throw a shoe. What shoes were she wearing? Tennis shoes, well that wouldn't hurt so bad.

But the hit never came. She went from being on fire, to almost shut down in a span of a minute.

And, for the first time in several months, he looked at her. Her blue eyes were as big and round as the day he met her. Her skin, older then he remembered, had a few more laugh lines and a few more wrinkles. She didn't look as tired as he thought she had been. But she looked a bit more wiser and a bit more reserved. Something, he assumed, marriage and children do to a woman. She wasn't any less beautiful then when he had met her.

"Oh, Elliot." He snapped from his thoughts and looked at her. Blue meeting with blue. "You love her. I knew it." She laughed a bit bitterly. "I tried to deny it, you know. But how can you deny something like that? I could tell you were attracted to her, because she's quite lovely. But, oh jesus," Another sad laugh. "You love her."

"Kath." Her hand went up.

"I thought, at best, you were just attracted to her. Always jumping when she called. Always running when she asked you too. I was impressed. How could any woman get a man to do that?" Her hand found his and she began running her fingers over the back. Smooth skin touching slightly rougher skin. "Eighteen years. You remember how we first met? You had asked me to dance, and the gym was so hot. We were so young. You were wearing that light blue shirt."

She had been wearing a pink dress, that somehow glittered ever so slightly when she walked. Her blond hair had been loose, falling down her back like a water fall. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire gym. They had a few classes together, but he never had the balls to ask her out. And then, for their spring dance senior year, he had walked over and held out his hand. He remembered he was smirking. Her smile lit up the dull gym, and he knew he was never turning back.

"Who knew we'd be married." He chuckled a bit, and a half sob, half laugh escaped from her lips.

"I'm sure Maureen helped the situation."

"God, Kath, I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much, but, she's," He wasn't a hundred percent if this was appropriate to talk about with your wife.

"Don't feel too bad Elliot." She sighed. "I starting drawing up some divorce papers."

"When?" He should have felt angry. But he didn't. He was upset, but he was also relieved.

"A while ago, actually, a long time ago." She sighed and let go of his hand. "I haven't been happy for a while. They were so small. How could we do that to our kids? But, now, I just," Another sob escaped her lips.

He brought her into a hug, allowing her to cry. Allowing her to free herself from whatever little boundaries they had created over the years.

"Kathy, I do love you." He needed her to understand that he did love her, and he always would. She was the mother of his children, and the first girl he ever truly loved. He had never cheated on her, and he would always be there to help her out.

She pulled away, wiping whatever few stray tears she had left and gave him a smile. A smile he had forgotten a long time ago. A smile that once lit up the dull gym, and had lit up his life.

"Don't worry Elliot, I know."

---

She opened the door to reveal a tired man with a suitcase. He looked almost beaten down. Maybe it came with the life he had been leading.

"El?"

"I'm sort of homeless, do you mind a drifter staying over?" A smile appeared over his dreary features. She moved to the side and allowed him to walk in.

"She kicked you out?" Well, that hardly seemed fair. Not that it was something Olivia should honestly be complaining about.

"No, we talked." The suitcase was black, with leather handles. She could see specks of clothing sticking out, he had obviously been in a rush. He also might not have known how to pack a suitcase. Men. "We talked, and we're ok, and we're getting a divorce."

"Oh my god, Elliot. I'm so sorry." Her eyes began watering up.

"It's not your fault," He ran his fingers through his hair. "Seems like it's been coming for a long time. Possibly before I ever met you."

She nodded her head and sighed. Unsure of where to go with the events that had just happened.

"Elliot, what are we doing?" Thoughts, ideas, conclusions, that had ran rapid in her head, needed to be put at rest. He was married when he left her apartment several hours ago, and now he was getting a divorce. She had been single and going home to an empty apartment, and now she was pregnant and it was as if she never could come home without someone tagging along with her.

"Right now, we're standing and staring at each other as another awkward silence fills the room."

"Do. Not. Act. Like. A. Smartass." Her voice was teetering and his smile fell off his face. He wasn't sure if this was Olivia being Olivia, or hormones surging. Either was not a pleasant force to be reckoned with.

"What do you want from me Liv? I think you're amazing. I haven't felt what I feel for you in, I don't know how long. And I thought it would go away. It hasn't. Not in three years, not with my baggage, and not with yours. I wished it away, I willed it away, everything I could do so it would make life easier. Here I am. Please, I have just had to handle one woman crying hysterically, I don't know if I can handle being the cause of another woman crying."

Olivia stared at him. Was this not what she wanted? From, what? Day one. She had prayed day in and day out that it was some cosmic joke, that he wasn't really married, that he had been waiting his entire life for her. This was not the case. He was married and she had not been a thought in his head until they had met. And most of the time she assumed that he saw her as his little tag along partner.

If she remembered correctly he was suppose to simply train her and leave. Go to a different precinct.

"I love you." And just like that, as if it was truly that simply. She threw 'Love' on the table.

Elliot smirked. As much as the smirk made her insides melt. That cocky, self assured, too good of a smirk, was simply irritating at this point.

"I know it's not that simple." She looked at him. Her hands resting on her stomach. "Because I have a lot of baggage and you have a lot of baggage, but I think it's best if we just get it out there."

"Liv," He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead. "We have all the time in the world, and now it's out there and it's ok. We can deal with it later." He gave her a bright smile. "We do have a lot of baggage between us, don't we? But I guess that's what makes it an interesting trip."

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly in her ear. God, she really did love him. Maybe they could keep it a secret for just a little while longer.

---

Dickie and Lizzie were two of the brightest kids she had ever met. For twins they were as different as night and day, only, they could follow each other without saying more then five words. It was amazing to watch. Lizzie was vibrant and excited. She talked almost faster then Olivia could listen and was always smiling. Dickie was a little different. He was shy and usually mumbling when he talked to Olivia. But he had his father's smile and a mischievous glint in his baby blues.

Elliot had taken the twins out for the day. With everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, he realized how hard it was to not live in the house and see his kids. The three had gone to the park, the batting cages, a few stores, and out for pizza. He had brought the twins back to Olivia's so he could check up on her and relax for a bit. At least until he had gotten an emergency call on a case he had been working on. After a hurried goodbye and kisses on each of their heads, Elliot disappeared out her front door.

"So, it must be really big?" Lizzie was currently touching Olivia's stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick or move.

"Yep, in about a month and a half the baby will be born." She loved the twins, she loved all his children, but she had especially gotten along with Lizzie and Dickie.

"Did you decided what to name it?" The girl pulled her hand away and leaned against the couch. Dickie was sitting on the floor playing one of his video games that he had brought along.

"I don't know."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Olivia laughed.

"I don't know, I want to be surprised."

"Is the baby going to be our new sister or brother?" Olivia looked down to see Dickie staring at her with those baby blues.

"Why would the baby be your sibling?" She let out a nervous chuckle. Slightly afraid of what he would say.

Grant you, all the Stabler children had been handling the divorce quite wonderfully. Maureen and Kathleen knew their parents were having issues, and Lizzie and Dickie noted how much happier their parents were. Considering everything was still in the talks. They all had been very mature about everything.

"Because you and dad are sleeping in the same room." She could swear there was a bit of a smirk at the corners of his lips. "Isn't that what married people do?"

She looked at him and then over to Lizzie who had a smile of her own at the corners of her lips. Obviously, the twins had planned this out. Damn bright children.

Olivia sighed, she would bet anything that they had been dying to get her to themselves. There was no way they would play this game with Elliot, he knew them too well. He would know how to handle the situation and what to say. Versus Olivia who was perfect bait.

"We're not sleeping in the same bed." Well, lying to a child was never _truly_ a bad thing. Maybe they had slept in the same bed for the past two weeks. The man was homeless and the couch was rather uncomfortable. There was no way he could stay in the nursery. Her bed was really the only logical place. It's not like they had done anything.

She was very pregnant and he was barely separated. Cuddling was one thing. Doing anything much more then a few kisses and a few soft strokes would be highly inappropriate.

"Well, where does daddy sleep when he's here?" Lizzie's smile was now taking up the bottom half of her face.

For ten year olds, they were on the ball.

"The couch." Olivia smiled.

"How come he doesn't look like he's sleeping on the couch?"

"Who wants cookies?" Olivia stood up, her arms wrapping around her stomach.

"You don't know how to bake." The two said at the exact same time. A little too much like the _Shining_.

"I, well, we'll walk to the store." She turned away from the kitchen and towards the front door.

Lizzie and Dickie looked at each other.

"I'm good Livvie." Dickie moved to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lizzie turned towards the TV, putting it on.

Olivia looked at the ceiling. She was safe for now. Or maybe she was sailing into treacherous waters. She looked down at the twins who were seemingly ignoring each other. To higher waves and shaky sea legs.

The door flew open revealing a tired looking John and Fin.

"Baby, you have to learn how to lock that door. Anyone wackado could just walk right in." Fin stated, ruffling Dickie's hair.

"Obviously, look at you two." She rolled her eyes and started to waddle towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes." The two answered.

"Hey Uncle John, hey Fin." Lizzie smiled. Dickie nodded his head in a greeting as well.

"How are my favorite set of twins?" John smiled.

"Is Olivia's baby going to be our new sibling?" Dickie looked at John, a smirk plastered over his face.

"At this rate, probably." John smiled back, wincing as he heard a cup slamming down on the counter in the kitchen.

"JOHN!"

"Sorry." He said, his face completely unapologetic.

"Dickie, the baby is not your sibling." Olivia was sticking her head out from the kitchen. "Don't make me tell your father."

"Pssh," Lizzie scoffed, a smile still on her face. "She's acting like our mother already."

"I see you two are ok with everything." Fin stated, moving towards the kitchen. "Hey babe."

He ruffled her hair and leaned against the counter next to the coffee pot.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We had to go interview this guy who use to work with Turner. Right around the corner, we thought we come up and say 'hi'. It's been a while." He smirked over to her.

"I don't want to do everyone's paper work. Besides, I like not lugging this damn thing around to work and back." Her hands were patting her stomach gently.

"Is it kicking?" Fin began to pour his coffee, eyeing her round stomach.

"Viciously." She groaned. "I don't think I get more then five, six hours of sleep."

"Maybe you got a soccer player on your hands."

"Those kids are so great." John walked in, a huge smile on his face. "Coffee!"

"What are you telling them?" She eyed him wearily.

"That your having their father's love child."

"John!"

"I'm joking. They wanted to know if your baby was going to call me uncle, like they do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't a hundred percent if she should believe him but went about washing some of the dishes in her sink.

"I do miss you guys."

"You better." Fin smirked over to her.

"Where's El?"

"Why would we know that?" John looked at her and sighed as her brown eyes lit up. "We got Turner, and currently Elliot and Don are interrogating him."

"Was that so difficult?"

"You're a little scary." John mumbled, only to get glared at by her.

"You're a jackass."

"Oh yes, how I miss your witty tongue." He gave her a look and then turned back out onto her living room.

"Did you have to bring him?" Olivia questioned, earning a smirk from Fin.

"So, we hear Elliot's been crashing over here." She looked at him and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, he has no where else to really go." She shrugged, turning back to the sink, her eyes staring at the metal faucet.

"Uh huh." The smirk on his face was so loud, she could hear it.

"Oh, just get it off your chest."

"What? I'm just, saying, I heard he was crashing with you." Fin folded his arms, his coffee cup safely on the counter. "Must be nice having someone to help around the house. Help clean out some sittin' cobwebs."

Olivia turned and looked at Fin. She was wondering how long he had been dying to say that and if John was in on it too.

"I'm just saying."

"Go home. You and John, go home." There was no malice in her voice, and Fin could see the slight upturn in her lips. He threw his arms up in the air.

"We'll see you later this week."

She watched as he walked out into the living room, ruffled the kids' heads, grabbed John's sleeve, and closed her front door behind them. She allowed her hand to cover her face.

"So, Livvie, Uncle John says you and dad are doing a lot of house cleaning." Dickie looked at her, he seemed so innocent. "Why doesn't it look, like, really clean?"

She groaned.

---

The chair was as she always remembered it. A little uncomfortable, but did it's purpose perfectly. There was a slight recline if she pushed, making it easier to think, or take a phone call. The desk was also as she left it. Not as many papers, however.

It was Valentine's day, and the only reason she had come to the precinct was because Alex didn't have time to drop her off at her apartment. She watched as Fin and John manned the phones, and other officers scurried about.

It was approaching the baby's due date, March seventeenth.

Elliot walked in, throwing a stack of papers on his desk. He looked at Olivia and winked, giving her a bright smile. He and Kathy had been separated for a month. He was still bunking with Olivia, and had the kids every Sunday, and every other weekend to keep. His lawyer (Alex) stated the divorce should be official come May. Which Olivia thought was a little too long, but Alex assured her that it was actually a quick process in legal terms.

Olivia had told him that sex was simply out of the question. At least until the baby was born. He had looked at her and laughed, stating 'if he was only in it for the sex he would have just risked the affair'. Which was not that amusing to a very pregnant and emotional Olivia.

It was funny, other woman talked about being moody, emotional, and even hostile during their pregnancy. Olivia hadn't, she assumed it was because she wasn't normally an emotional person. That was until she threw a pot across the apartment because she burned her macaroni and cheese. She had decided that Elliot would clean it up, because at that point she was crying hysterically. Much like earlier in the car she started crying because there was a road block. Alex, who was in fact the one driving, looked as if she was going to slap her. But luckily no such slap came.

Maybe she was a late bloomer. She had been craving sex since about month four, and it was fine when her stomach was slightly smaller. However now, seeing as, in her opinion, she looked like hot air balloon, sex had become a passing happy thought. But maybe the mood swings were simply for the last two months of her lovely pregnancy.

"Hey, Godzilla, can you pass me the Hammond folder?" John smirked as her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. She grabbed the first thing she could (which was one of Huang's books) and tossed it at John's head, narrowly missing him.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Um, I think you just proved my point however." John stated, pointing towards the fallen book.

"You are such a jackass Munch!" And little by little the sobs started to form in her chest. And tears slowly began to fall down her face.

John gave her a look, and Elliot rushed over, bringing her into a hug.

"She's just being hormonal. I can't wait for the kid to pop out of her." Elliot shot him a look, and Fin threw his pen at his partner.

"Old man, shut up." John looked at Fin, who simply glared.

"Ok we got Mellissa's work address an-- What happened?"

"John." Elliot and Fin stated together. Cragen rolled his eyes.

"Take her up to the cribs. John, Fin, I need you to head over to the job, she's our only witness. Elliot, calm her down and then I need you to head over to the wife's place on Bourbon Street. Take Donaldson. Olivia, it's ok, I'll fire John after this case, ok?"

She rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the cribs, a tired Elliot right behind her. Cragen rolled his eyes and looked at John and Fin.

"Why can't you leave her alone? She's only here once or twice a week. I don't need a break down every time."

"But it's fun." John smiled, his face lighting up.

"Cut it out. I can't keep promising to fire you." Cragen placed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, this is the fifth time he's threaten it." Fin shot John a look.

"What are you? Keeping score?"

"Hey, any opportunity to get a new partner, I run with it."

--

"Hey beautiful." Olivia looked towards her front door, to see Elliot with a bouquet of Sunflowers.

"El, oh my god." She didn't jump up, because she was rather comfortable, but she smiled and delicately took the package from his hands.

"I thought it would cheer you up. Happy Valentine's day." He kissed her on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Thanks," She called after him, launching her face into the bouquet to smell the flowers.

"I just came to drop it off. I promised the girls I take them out to dinner and dessert. Which I'm almost positive they want more."

"That's so sweet." Olivia smiled at him.

"Stabler tradition. I take out the girls, and Kathy and Dickie go out." He shrugged. "I think Maureen and Kathleen feel like they're too old for it."

"They should have dates."

"They did." Elliot shook his head. "I had to promise several hundred dollars worth of birthday presents if they canceled and came out with their old father. Thank god Lizzie is still young enough to want too."

Olivia smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to meet her lips. "If I have a girl, I expect her to become part of this little tradition."

Elliot smirked and leaned down again. He delicately grabbed her face, his lips pressing hard against hers. With very little work he got her to open up for him, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. His body heated up as she moaned against him. At least until he clumsily bumped into her stomach.

"Dammit." He laughed as she swore and placed her hands over her belly. "One more month."

"Actually it'll be about two and a half. Give or take. You're not allowed to engage in sexual activities for six weeks after delivery."

"Please tell me your joking." Olivia's eyes were wide.

"Have you not been reading any of the books Alex bought you?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Why do I need to read when I have you? And I know that the doctor has not mentioned foreplay or sex. They never tell you the important things. It's all heartbeats and inches with them." She gave Elliot a wink and smiled.

"I have to go. You'll be ok tonight, right?" He had been concerned about leaving her alone lately. Which she knew she'd be ok.

"Yeah, Alex said if the date goes badly she'll come and hang around for a bit." Olivia shrugged and then waved him out. "Go, go, I don't want you to keep the kids waiting."

He winked over at her and smiled, and then disappeared out the front door.

Olivia smiled and slowly got up so she could place her flowers into a vase. She had to admit, having Elliot around full time was amazing. He was attentive, sweet, and didn't get angry when she threw things around the apartment.

No wonder Kathy stayed with him so long.

"I hate men." Olivia spun around and looked into the living room to see Alex, jiggling her keys. There was a glare and a frown on her face. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun, with a white flower hairpiece sticking into it. She was wearing a knee-length black dress, and her blue eyes were perfectly accented. "A case my ass." She rolled her eyes and flopped down on to Olivia's couch.

Olivia let her head fall back. "I thought you'd be over later, if not at all."

"Duncan apparently had some big case to work on."

"I understand we don't believe him?"

"Why should we, damn lawyers." Alex, folded her arms, her wool jacket still on.

Olivia shook her head and sat next to the blonde A.D.A.

"Where's Elliot?"

"He took the girls out for a Valentine's dinner. Did you know I can't engage in sexual activities six weeks after I give birth?" Alex looked at her, a superior glint in her blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Am I that clueless?" Olivia covered her face. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't even want kids." Alex patted her knee. "Besides, you know a lot about being a detective that I don't know about."

"Like what?" Alex looked at her, hesitation on her face.

"I don't know. Like shooting a gun." She shrugged and then stood up. "I can't believe he canceled on me."

"Oh, they'll be other dates."

"This coming from a woman who is dating Mr. Right." Olivia giggled, sobering up as Alex's blue eyes pierced into her. Olivia gave an apologetic look.

"Me and Elliot are not dating."

"You two confuse me." Alex walked towards the bedroom. "He's going to be divorced, and you're going to be having the baby soon. His kids are ok with everything. At least with the divorce. They all love you to pieces. You guys have been living together for a little over a month. Sexual tension for the past three years. And yet you two are denying anything between yourselves? What's wrong with you two?" She walked out, wearing a pair of Olivia's sweat pants and a shirt that was too big for her. "Is this Elliot's?"

"No. It's one of my maternity shirts." Alex shrugged.

"All I'm saying is you two are acting like babies." Olivia scuffed and closed her eyes.

Maybe it was because she was pregnant and everything was moving at an unnatural speed for her, that she was so cautious. Yes, she loved Elliot. She had liked him from day one, and everything about him just made her stomach flip. But, everything was just moving too fast. His divorce, the fact she was going to be having a baby, it was all too much sometimes. And what if he left her? What if he decided that he was better off with Kathy? The mother of his children.

Elliot did not use 'love' lightly, but heaven knew she didn't use 'love' at all. Maybe this was wrong.

"I'm tired." Olivia slowly got up. "I need sleep."

Alex looked at her surprised. "Yeah, ok. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled and began to disappear into her room. "I just, need some time to think."

The door closed, leaving a confused and worried Alex.

"Well, this Valentine's is shot to hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

Author's Notes: This is technically not the last chapter! I plan on writing a chapter for specific ages of the new little Benson, ending at age 18. It'll stay EO and there will be lots of interactions with all our favorite characters. And the chapters won't be short, they'll, be like mini-one shots I guess. Well give me your in put and I hope you enjoy the story!!! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. FABULOUS!!

* * *

He woke up, his back throbbing in pain. There was a little light coming in from the familiar window, enough to get his bearings in order. 

"Morning." He couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but recognized it immediately.

"Morning." Sleep was still evident in his voice. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, arching his back, hearing several cracking noises. So much for a good night's sleep. "I remembered it being more comfortable."

"Well, no one has slept on the couch in a while, it probably lost the form of your body." He could hear the smirk in her words.

"Great." He gave her a slight smile as she sat in one of the arm chairs. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him, and gently nursed her own cup in her hands. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

Kathy shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I can't believe the girls kept you out so late."

"I can't believe the girls wanted to be seen in public with me." He laughed, taking a rich sip from his cup. The hot liquid flowed over his body, a mini-celebration began to form in his empty stomach.

"I guess they miss you." She smiled and leaned back on to the chair, taking a sip from her steaming cup. Two sugars and cream. He had only made it a few times, but he always remembered what she liked. Olivia liked it black with half a sugar. Sometimes a splash of cream if she hadn't eaten.

"How have you been?" He leaned into the couch, noting that it simply was not as comfortable as it once had been. The girls and he had walked in past one, having gone to dinner, ice cream, and a movie. Kathy had still been up and noted he looked tired. They had only said a few words to each other, but the idea of the couch was very inviting.

"I'm good." She smiled and bobbed her head to either side. "Not much has really changed, I took on a few more shifts at the hospital. But that's about it. How are you?"

He couldn't help the smile that began to form on his lips. He was wonderful. "I'm doing good. Same thing, new day."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes, which were swimming with an unshed emotion. "How's Olivia and the pregnancy?"

"Olivia's doing great." The smile was slowly taking over his face. "She's starting to get really moody. The baby's due in March."

"That's exciting," She took another sip of her coffee. "She's only getting the moodiness now? Isn't she a lucky one." Kathy had been moody from the day after she found out. He had to be a little thankful Olivia only had a few months of it.

"She doesn't think so. Feels it's a punishment from god." He rolled his eyes.

"We all find a bit of religion once we become pregnant." She giggled a bit.

"She's going to kill me when she finds out I slept over here." He chuckled, and then looked up sheepishly at Kathy. "That's probably not the most appropriate thing at this point." She shrugged, her coffee visibly cooling as the lack of steam became apparent.

"There are too many times to count on how I wanted to kill you for not being home."

He nodded his head, the coffee resting on his thigh. He had stopped wanting to go home right as Olivia switched over to the precinct. Cragen stated that Elliot just had to train the new kid and could then be on his way. He was going to switch out into the local precinct, nine to five desk duty. Anything to make Kathy happy. He didn't even want to train the new kid, he didn't want to go home, he didn't even want to be a cop.

And Olivia changed that. She was stubborn, cocky, and had one of the best gun hands he had ever seen. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking and what he was going to say. They had some psychic connection that he had never had before. Suddenly, he knew how she was going to react, and what she was about to do. There were only a hand full of times where they surprised each other. Most of the time, they knew what the other was doing and would simply get mad.

She would convince him to go home most nights, and the nights when he wasn't ready or truly didn't want to, she'd sit with him, making sure he didn't drink too much or do something stupid. Usually, he'd end up at her place or the cribs, depending on how far he was from either.

He looked at Kathy, her blue eyes were staring at the coffee table, where her cup now sat.

"Do you think it could have been different?" Other then a few words when he was picking up or dropping off the kids, this was probably the first time they had really talked. No kids, no lawyers, and now awkward air around them.

"I think it could always be different." She paused and then sighed. "El, it would have been a lot different."

"Was it a mistake?" It had been something he had been wondering about since the day they had found out about Kathleen. The day when he was packing up to stay with a buddy because him and Kathy couldn't deal. They were so young, and so was a two year old Maureen.

"Had we not had Kat, we would have been divorced long before any of this. God, do you remember that night? I told you I wish I never laid eyes on you and you called me a shrew." She laughed, and shook her head. "Those were some fun times."

"I'm glad you can laugh about it now. At the time I don't think we could have found it less funny."

"At the time we were screaming and shouting. Maureen had been at my mother's. Remember the police officer who came by?" Kathy laughed again. Elliot stared at her, unsure if he should laugh or jump off the couch and run for his life. When had Kathy become, less dramatic, almost easy going? "I swore I'd never get married again."

"What about now?" Kathy gave him a small smile, wiping some stray tears from her face. Whether they were laughing tears, or tears that were hidden by her laughter, he wasn't sure.

"I think now it's different."

Yes, now it was very different. They were older, wiser, and had their share of good times and bad.

"We had never brought up the topic of divorce again." He mumbled, his hand running the length of his face. "I thought you would, so many times after we had Kathleen, after the twins, but you never did."

"I figured at that point there was no turning back." She shrugged and stood up, taking her cup as well as his. "We did what we had to do, and now we can do what we want to do."

She disappeared into the kitchen.

He watched her leave and ran his hand over his face once more. He thought it would have been easy, to pack up and leave at the delicate age of twenty. And now, almost forty, and it was just getting harder and harder.

---

Elliot Stabler was a dead man. She knew it, he _had_ to have known it. He was going to be so dead. Where the hell was her gun?

For the first time, in a little over a week, she was able to sleep through the night. She woke up, smiling and cheerful, her sunflowers greeting her on her dresser. Only find that her bedmate was not in her bed. Nor was he in her apartment.

After calling his cell, three times, only to find it turned off, and calling the precinct, only to find he was not there, she had decided to kill him. There was no rational thought, no 'what ifs', nope, nothing. She was simply going to kill him.

Maybe she'd call Huang and see if she could get off on a technicality of being pregnant. In any case she had decided to leave full custody to Alex. Because, let's been honest, Fin and John could simply not raise her child. She'd have to kill them as well. That would be three counts of murder. How many years was that?

Who cared. He was so dead.

She was now marching around the precinct, highly pregnant, and highly dangerous. John had already gotten smacked up for calling her Godzilla, and now she was on the prowl for another victim to hurt.

"She's absolutely mental. Remind me to thank Alex for dropping her off." John stated, holding a pack of ice to the back of his head.

"That's what you get for calling her Godzilla." Fin smirked. "Personally, I enjoyed the little show she put on for us."

"You know, she's a little dangerous. Shouldn't they lock her up or something. Trick her into the cage!"

"John!" Cragen walked out, a glare over his elderly features. "Would you two care to explain why we're babysitting a very angry Olivia?"

"She's looking for Elliot." Fin shrugged. "Apparently he didn't come home last night. Claims she would 'know' if he was hurt."

"Well, page him, with the Bernard case going on, I would rather not have leverage for them in the form of a pregnant police officer." Cragen turned to see Olivia stalking back into the bull pen. Her stomach large and possibly in charge of her current psychosis. "Olivia, darling," Cragen gave her a warm smile. "You need to go home."

"I don't WANT to go home." She swiveled around and flopped down at her desk. "It's the most boring Saturday. And I can't find Elliot. He probably went back to that tramp. I have a Doctor's appoint on Monday!"

Cragen looked over to Fin and John who were both confused as he.

"Fine, stay here, I don't care." He turned and gave the other two a rather significant look. "I'm going to call Huang."

"Why? We don't have a profile on Bernard yet." Fin stated.

"Yes, but I have a profile on a very pregnant detective." He shook his head and walked into his office.

Fin and John looked at each other and then at Olivia who was staring at the floor. She raised her head and looked at them.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm being completely crazy."

"No."/"Not at all."

"It's just, I'm going to be a single mother, and no one loves me, and I don't know anything!" She started crying, which surprised the other two detectives. And also earned a few curious glances from her fellow co workers.

Elliot walked into the bullpen, a tired expression on his face and the same outfit he had one from the day before. He looked to see a sobbing Olivia and then towards John and Fin, who were giving him loud looks.

"What's going on?" Olivia looked up, and she went from crying hysterically, to that of a mad clown.

"YOU!" Fin jumped up first, rushing to stand in front of Elliot. John rushed at Olivia grabbing her shoulders and leading her out of the bullpen.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked, even though he had slightly more then an inkling exactly what was going on.

"I'm not goin' lie to you, your girl went crazy." Fin turned to face him. "She has been raising all sorts of hell to find you. Where the hell were you?"

"OK!" John walked in, arms raised in the air. "There is a god, and her name is Alex. Luckily, she was in the building, I passed Olivia to her. And you, do you not think about your fellow officers?" John glared at Elliot. "Leaving us in the line of fire while you prance about doing god only knows what. Honestly man."

"I was at the house, sorry." Elliot moved to sit at his desk. "The girls and I got in really late and Kathy offered me the couch. It was too late to call Liv, and when I got there this morning she was gone."

"She hit me!" John stated, pointing to his head. "It's one thing if you want to sleep with her, or marry her, or whatever the hell you two are doing, but you can't just up and leave her for us to baby sit."

"I didn't leave her for you guys to baby sit, she's a grown woman, she can handle herself."

"I'm sorry, we were under the impression that baby girl was as fragile as glass." Fin jumped in. "Exactly, what the hell is going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" Elliot grabbed a folder and opened it.

Fin looked over at John who was sizing Elliot up.

"Elliot, she's completely hormonal. She rampaged the bull pen. We love her, to death, but those hormones are a real bitch."

"What do you want me to do?" Elliot looked at them. "I'm not her husband and I'm not the father."

"Well," Fin looked at John, slowly moving to his desk. "Then I think you need to come to terms with some shit. Either you're there, or you're not. I'm not saying Olivia's your responsibility. But you have to admit, she's not so whatever, when your around."

John stood up and left the bullpen. Elliot looked at Fin who was purposely looking at a file on his desk.

"It's really just hormones. You know that, right?"

"Man, I had a son, and my wife went completely off the edge of the building for six of those nine months. I'm well aware it's hormones." Fin looked at him and sighed. "You need to get your shit together. Your getting a divorce, you have kids, life's not exactly a picnic." He stood up, the file in his hand. "And, by the way, you're as good as the father."

And with that Fin walked away from him. Elliot placed his head in his hands.

It had been simpler mere minutes ago.

---

Elliot walked into the apartment. Tucking his keys into his jacket pocket. Sitting on the couch, a bowl of ice cream and bright brown eyes, was Olivia.

"Hey." She stated, her tone was calm.

"Hey, I slept over at the house, I'm sorry." He sat in front of her, on the coffee table.

"I know, John called Alex after we left." Olivia shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"I know, I remember." He gave her a smile, which was not returned. "What time is it? I'll work my break around it."

"It's ok." She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "I'm making John come with me."

"Why?"

"Because Alex has a trial, Fin boldly said 'no', and Cragen stated he would rather be behind the scenes rather then at the doctor's appointments." She shrugged.

"Oh, ok." Elliot moved his hands up a bit, resting on her thighs. "I love you."

Brown eyes opened, looking at him. It was the first time he had said it since he had slept over the first night. His eyes were lit in an electric blue. His lips were in a straight line. There was a pressure as he held her thighs, and her insides seemed to melt.

"Elliot, you don't have to do this."

"I'm not." He leaned forward. "I want to be apart of this kid's life, Liv. I want to be apart of your life."

Olivia looked at him and leaned down, their lips meeting. All resolution was slipping away. Suddenly, nothing mattered. He could be married, divorce, or widowed, he wanted her and god, did she want him. Her hands dipped under his shirt. His skin was hot against her hands.

"I wish I could just ravage you." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I told Cragen I was moving in with you. That I was going to be taking an in-depth role in your life."

Olivia looked at him. "Thanks for letting me know." A laugh escaped her throat. "Don't freak out."

"About what?" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I want you to adopt the baby." She smiled, as his eyes lit up. He pulled away from her, shock on his face. "Since I got pregnant I played with the idea. And with Kathy and stuff, I thought it would be a bad idea. Then, all of this happened."

"You want me to be the baby's father?" Elliot wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"I know, I know." She laughed a bit. "But, in the past three years I never felt closer to someone. It's not like I want you to drop everything and become the baby's diligent father. Only on paper."

She jumped as Elliot lunged forward, bringing her into a tight hug. She found herself kissing him, gasping for air as he pulled away.

"I would love to be the baby's father."

"Good." Olivia kissed him again, relaxing in his arms. "Now you don't have an excuse."

"An excuse for what?" He realized, in that moment, he never wanted to let her go.

"An excuse not to deal with your baby's mama." She winked at him. "Don't ever underestimate exactly what John tells Alex."

He laughed, kissing her again. "I guess we're going to have to get married next."

Olivia smirked and pulled away from him. "Hold on mister, let's wait till after your divorce, and after I have this kid. You're jumping the gun, baby."

He leaned against the couch, pulling her down on top of him. "I'd jump the gun for you any day of the week."

---

It was fast approaching her due date. And no one, _no one_, was more excited then Olivia and Elliot. They had formed their own little power couple, that had earned it's share of rolling eyes and sickening looks. Cragen, for the most part was ignoring the union. He figured it was simpler this way, there was no need to answer Internal Affairs. He had showed his approval by buying them a new comforter set (that Olivia had shown Alex, who might have tipped off Cragen).

Fin and John couldn't keep their mouths shut. If it didn't involve marriage, it involved babies. And Alex was so over the moon about everything, she was practically moving in to the newly named Benson-Stabler abode.

"So, when are you going to start working on the second child." John smirked over at Elliot who was closing up the Marcus case. A tiring case that made it difficult to be around Olivia for the past week and a half.

"We're not starting on a second child any time soon." Elliot rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair. "Do you ever give it a rest?"

John smirked, and turned towards his desk. The man must have been, what? Fifty, sixty? And since he had found out about Elliot and Olivia's 'non secret, secret' of officially living together and Elliot adopting the baby, he had turned into a bumbling teenager. He would poke fun at Elliot whenever he could, which often time, meant him just getting on the two way. Cragen, most times then not, ended up separating them.

"He's just jealous." Cragen stated, walking out and handing Elliot a file. "How's our girl?"

"Good." Elliot smiled. "Due date is in fourteen days. She's on bed rest."

"Yeah, I promised to stop over this weekend." Cragen looked at the ceiling. "What is today? Monday?" He shook his head. "There's never any sleep for the brave." He turned and marched back into his office.

"So, is the baby taking on your name?"

"No." Elliot rolled his eyes, looking at John. "Why don't you go and find someone so you can leave me and Olivia alone." Elliot stood up stretching.

"There's simply no fun in that."

Fin walked in, rubbing the side of his neck. "Please tell me we're done."

"The Marcus case is officially closed." Elliot smiled. Fin nodded his head and flopped down on his chair. He closed his eyes.

"I am exhausted. I'm giving up on life." Elliot chuckled, shaking his head, while John gave his partner a skeptical look. The phone rang, and Fin glared down, picking it up. "Manhattan Special Victims unit, Detective Tutuola." He listened carefully, his eyes meeting Elliot. "Hold on." He placed the receiver down and nodded over to Elliot. "Maureen, line three."

"Stabler."

"_Hi Daddy."_

"What's up Maureen?"

"_Um, where are you?"_

"The precinct." He looked at his desk, sorting some of the papers that were spread about. "What's up?"

"_Heh," _He froze. "_Funny story."_

---

"Hey Stabler." Elliot shook the Officer Carmichael's hand.

"Thanks for not giving her a hard time. Even though I wouldn't blame you." Elliot shook his head, his blue eyes searching for his eighteen year old daughter.

"Don't worry about it." Carmichael laughed. "It took a little bit, but when she began crying police father, I put two and two together."

"What was she doing?"

"Well, she and a friend cut school, did some joy riding, tried to out run us." Carmichael shrugged, "In my opinion, they were probably just trying to have some fun."

"Good," Elliot folded his arms. "She's never leaving the house again."

Carmichael laughed and walked off, probably to go fetch Maureen. Elliot looked around, he had worked at the Queens precinct for a year. Right after he graduated the academy.

"Hi daddy." He spun around and was met with a sheepish Maureen.

"Don't worry, there are no charges." Carmichael gave him a hard pat on the back. "See ya soon buddy."

"Yeah, I hope on better terms." Elliot smiled and placed his hand on Maureen's shoulder, leading her to the car.

"How mad are you?" She questioned, seeing the dark colored car in the distance.

"You're never leaving the house again." He smirked, opening the door for her.

Maureen slid into the car, not saying a word to her father's threat. Now was obviously not the time to try and fight anything that was going to happen. She had to thank some lucky star that it wasn't her mother who had come and picked her up.

Elliot looked at his oldest daughter. She was certainly no longer a child. He could remember how small she had been when she had first been born. How he thought she was going to break in his heavy hands. And now, eighteen years later, he realized how unbreakable she truly was.

"What were you thinking?" He glanced at her, and then quickly focused on the road.

"I don't know." She shrugged, her eyes staring forward. "I thought it be fun. Denise talked me into it."

"Yeah, but you're such a good kid." Which she still was, but this was something more along the lines of what Kathleen would do. Or Dickie when he was older. Maureen was more the yell in your face and slam the door, versus skipping school and speeding.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be a good kid anymore." She let out a held breath. He was almost sure she was going to start yelling. There was pleasant surprise when the car remained silent.

"Is this because of the divorce?" He could see from the corner of his eye, her head swivel to the side to look at him.

"I hate to burst yours and mom's bubble, but not everything we do is a direct consequence for you." Touché.

"Then what were you thinking?" He wasn't a hundred percent on where to go with this. His life was becoming much like a bag of marbles. Little pieces, fun to look at or play with, but getting lost all around the house.

"I was thinking I could be a teenager!" Ah, the yelling. Maureen took a sharp breath and stared at him. "I just wanted to do something different for once. I'm going off to college in a few months, I just wanted to do something exciting."

He didn't answer, because it would be too hypocritical. How rebellious had he been his last year of high school?

"When are you adopting the baby?" He looked at her, and then back at the road. Maybe all this had to do with punishing him for the divorce and for Olivia. Maybe the kids weren't as 'ok' as he had assumed them to be.

"Not until after it's born." He cleared his throat. "Are you ok with all of this Maur?"

She took a long time to answer, making him move his head to watch her. "I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong. The divorce and stuff is, ok. We all saw that coming, all the fights and yelling. The house has never been quieter. And I love Olivia. She's fantastic, I can't remember the last time I saw you so happy. But, you know, adopting the baby would really be a huge thing."

The light turned red and he faced her, her blue eyes, with the specks of green, glittered. When had she become so mature? Was it not days ago when she was running after Kathleen, screaming because the younger girl had stole her Barbie?

"What if it doesn't work out? Then the baby would have lost two fathers." She cleared her throat, and motioned the light had turned green. He drove the car steadily. "And what about Olivia? How would she handle it? Yeah, the other dad left her, but for it to happen again? I don't know, that's a pretty shitty situation."

"Language Maureen." He stated, not really wanting to interrupt her explanation. She mumbled an apology and began tapping her thigh.

"Like, I know you two are really happy. What if you leave her, like you left mom? We're your kids, biologically, you have a duty to us. But Olivia's baby has no real ties with you. And if you leave Olivia, she doesn't have to let you see the baby the way mom has to let you see us."

"Maureen, you're thinking too much into this. I love Olivia."

"You loved mom too, daddy. You two can barely look at each other now."

He had never realized how old his child had become. He had always seen her as the adorable six year old that would climb into his lap, pigtails swinging away. You always forget how much more your children know.

"I do love your mom, sweetheart." He sighed, his hand running through his hair. "I will always love your mom. But it's different with Olivia."

"How daddy?"

"Remember the summer after you turned sixteen? You and Kathleen had that huge fight." She nodded. He sighed and steadily drove the car. It was a story that when revisited it seemed almost surreal. As if it was a distant dream that sometimes replayed itself when he was bored.

Maureen had been sixteen, and completely on-edge that week. She and Kathleen had gotten into one of their miniature wars, that had exploded. He remembered he had to physically restrain the two.

"I took you to Long Beach Island, remember? We got there Thursday night, and spent Friday, Saturday, and Sunday roasting in the sun, swimming, and eating hot dogs."

"Yeah, we didn't go home until Monday morning. Mom was so mad."

That was an understatement. Kathy had been furious. She had done everything except hand him divorce papers. The was another week spent in between the cribs and Olivia's apartment.

"I wasn't planning on coming home Maur." He looked at her, gauging her reaction. She didn't look surprised, or angry, or anything. There was a blank expression across her face. "That weekend me and your mom had a huge fight, and I was so tired of everything. So, Tuesday afternoon I made the reservations, I was going to spend a week or so, and then move out. Wednesday night, when you had the fight with Kat I decided that you needed a break. Monday morning I wasn't going to stay. I was going to drop you off and go back."

"Then why did you stay?" Her voice was so small.

"Because I couldn't just leave you Maureen. I couldn't just leave you there to deal with your mother who I knew would be raging. I couldn't leave Kat, Lizzie, or Dickie. You four mean absolutely everything to me."

He looked at her, blue eyes were tearing. "I knew you were leaving." It came out rushed.

"What?"

"I heard you, on your cell phone making plans, I didn't mean to fight with Kathleen. I didn't mean too. And when you said I could go I was so happy." She knocked back a sob, and wiped her face. "It was the greatest weekend ever. I had you all too myself, no mom, no siblings, and no work. It was fantastic."

He looked at her, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder. "Olivia was the one that convinced me to come home."

"When did you talk to her?" She wiped the rest of her tears away, taking in a shaky breath.

"That Saturday, maybe, you had been swimming and I was sitting on the lunge chair. She wanted to see if I could do lunch." He pulled into a parking space in front of their destination. "I know a lot is going on, and let me tell you how impressed and how proud I am of you, and your sisters and brother, that the four of you are doing so well with everything."

"Daddy, it's not a big deal." She gave a sniffled laugh. "We all knew you and mom were at the last of your nerves. And we all love Olivia."

"No matter what happens, I will always be there for you and the other three." He smirked. "I'm also going to be there for Olivia and the baby."

She smiled and hugged him in the car. "We took a vote. Olivia's baby was going to be our little sister or brother whether you adopted it or not."

He laughed, hugging her tightly. "You guys must really like Olivia."

Maureen pulled away and shrugged. "Well, she's cooler then you and mom."

---

Olivia looked at the calendar, arching her back. She sighed. It was March tenth. One more week and the baby was due.

She was feeling especially sickly today. Her whole body hurt, especially her back. Elliot was at work, and had left explicit instructions for her to call him if she didn't feel better by lunch. It was only eleven o'clock.

"Livvie!" She smiled. Maureen and Kathleen had decided to stop by, it was their spring break. Kathy had taken the twins to her mother's house. The older Stabler children had opted to stay at home, hold down the fort.

Kathleen bounced into her bed room, a giant smile on her face. "Dad said you weren't feeling too hot and we aren't allowed to put stress on you."

Olivia laughed. "You two could never put stress on me." The girls had on mirrored smiles.

"We decided on what to name the baby." Lovely. Olivia smiled and nodded her head, prompting Kathleen to tell her.

"If it's a boy, we decided Jacob, and if it's a girl, we want you to use Payden."

"Payden?" It was certainly pretty, and highly unique.

"It's dad's grandmother's name." Maureen stated. "We found a box with some old letters and stuff. Apparently daddy and our great-grandmother were really close." She shrugged. "It's a pretty name."

"It is." Olivia nodded. "I like it."

"Good, cause that's what your naming the baby." Kathleen gave her a bright smile, which made Olivia laugh.

"How did you guys get here?" Olivia sat up, causing her to wince. Maureen, seeing this, gently helped, holding Olivia's arm and placing another pillow behind her back.

"Mom left the car for us." Maureen shrugged. "We dropped her and the twins off at the train station and now we have a car for the week."

Kathleen smiled brightly. "Maureen let me drive it around a parking lot near our house."

"Kat!"

"It's only Livvie!" She glared at her sister. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"I promise I won't tell, but be _extra_ careful. I don't want the precinct at your house getting use to seeing your faces." She winked over at Maureen who blushed. "Jeez, my back hurts."

"Do you want anything?" Olivia shook her head, an apologetic look at the girls.

"I can't take any kinds of meds or use a heating pad." She shrugged. "The glory of motherhood."

"You are going to be such an awesome mom." Kathleen stated, she was now sitting on the bed, near Olivia's stomach. Maureen was on the other side, sitting near Olivia's knees.

"Thank you." Olivia gently rubbed the younger girls arm. "I'm excited to try the whole mom thing out."

"Thank god for daddy and Alex." It was Olivia's turn to blushed, gently swatting at Maureen.

"Oh, hush. Alex doesn't have any children."

"Yet, you're always calling her when you have a question." The girls once again had mirrored smiles.

Olivia shook her head. There was another shooting pain in her spine. She wince again, trying to arch her back.

"I need to walk around, do you think you can help an old fat lady up?" She laughed as the younger girls giggled.

"Sure." They answered together, which made them laugh harder. Maureen grabbed Olivia's arm, while Kathleen kneeled behind her, guiding her shoulders. Olivia grunted as she stood up, holding her lower back and her stomach.

"Ugh, never get pregnant girls." They smiled and nodded. She rolled her eyes. "If I could just get this damn pain to go away. I'd be fine."

"When's the baby due again?" Maureen asked, the two girls following the waddling detective.

"Next Monday." Olivia smile brightly. "I am going to be so excited to see this thing out of me."

"I'm so excited to see it out of you too. I bet it's going to be really cute." Kathleen stated, flopping on to the couch.

Olivia walked towards the kitchen. She stopped and stood, taking a deep breath. She turned to say something when a rush of water hit her floor.

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at the jelly type of substance that had rushed out of Olivia.

"Shit." Olivia cursed. "I think we need to call you father. Kathleen, grab a towel. Maureen, do you know how to get to the hospital?"

"No." Olivia winced as she heard the panic in her voice.

"That's ok, I'll give you directions." She grabbed her phone and threw it towards Kathleen, who caught it with ease.

"Hi, dad? Yeah, we have a situation. I don't know! But Olivia's leaking!"

"Her water broke you moron." Kathleen glared over at Maureen who was holding Olivia's arm and elbow.

"Just, meet us at the hospital. Ok?" She quickly hung up the phone and rushed after the other two. "Wait for me!"

---

She hated hospitals. The were big, white, and so clinical. She was currently lying in a bed, a flimsy dressing gown, and a scratchy bracelet she had tried squeezing off her hand. So far, the score was bracelet four, Olivia zero.

"Your daughters to see you." Olivia stared at the nurse confused. At least until two blonde, blue eyed, sheepish girls walked into the room. "How are you doing Mrs. Benson?"

"I'm fine." She gave a look to the nurse, who gave her a wide smile and then turned and walked out. "My daughters?"

"They assumed it, we didn't feel like correcting them." Maureen shrugged, flopping on to one of the chairs, up against the wall.

"Well, if dad is adopting the baby, doesn't that make us your daughters? Sort of? We're the baby's sisters." Olivia nodded, for the sake of nodding. She winced and let out a small cry as a contract hit her.

"Damn contractions!" She looked at the girls. "I'm sorry."

They both nodded their heads. "It's cool."/"Don't worry about it."

"Well Hello!" A very cheerful woman walked into the room. Olivia had the urge to kill her. "I'm Doctor Linear!"

"Where's my doctor? Doctor Burkhart?"

"Oh, he's in Taiwan on holiday." The woman let out a loud laugh. There was a stronger urge to kill her. Lunging out of the bed was simply not possible at this moment. Scary the girls, who were not use to her emotional and sometimes violent outburst would not help the situation either. "Anyway, you're dilated about four centimeters, another six centimeters to go (high pitched giggle). How are you handling the contractions?"

"They hurt." Olivia was grinding her teeth.

"Would you like something for the pain?" Uh, yes. Was that not the stupidest question in the world. Did she have to get the stupid doctor?

"Yes." The doctor gave a wide grin.

"Okie dokie." Oh, jesus christ. "Ok girls, mommy is going to get something to numb the pain. I need you to leave the room for just a few minutes. I'll send in the anesthesiologist."

The younger girls stared at the cheerful doctor as she bounced out, them hot on her heels. Olivia covered her face. The punishments never ended.

Maureen and Kathleen took seats in the waiting room.

"Five bucks Olivia tries to kill Dr. Happy song." Kathleen stated.

"You're on." There was a rush past the waiting room door, making them turn their heads. As they sat they watched their father, Alex, and Cragen back track to the waiting area.

"Is she ok?" He asked, out of breath.

"She's fine dad." Kathleen rolled her eyes. "They're giving her some medication for the pain."

Alex placed a hand over her chest and took a sharp breath of air. Cragen just looked completely discombobulated.

"Hello, hello." The three adults turned to the highly happy woman. "Dr. Linear."

"More like Dr. Loony Tunes." Kathleen mumbled. Maureen giggled. The woman didn't seem to notice.

"It'll just be a couple of more minutes ladies. Mommy's going to be just fine." The woman smiled brightly. Alex, Cragen, and Elliot all turned to stare at the girls as they smiled innocently. "Are you the family? Mr. Benson?" The doctor held her hand out to Elliot.

"Um, actually--"

"He's the father!" Elliot once again turned to his daughters, who had never looked less innocent then they did now.

"Your wife is doing wonderfully. I think a little on edge, with the sudden water breakage, who wouldn't be." Elliot nodded, trying to extract his hand from the overly everything doctor. "Dr. Burkhart is on holiday, so I'll be the supervising doctor for your wife. You can go see her now. I'll visit in a few minutes."

"How far along is she?" Elliot asked.

"Four centimeters, since she's had children before, it shouldn't take too long for the rest of the six centimeters."

"This is her first child." Elliot glared over at the blonde girls, who were both sporting Cheshire smiles.

"Oh, well, then it can take several hours." And with an ever bright smile, the doctor skipped away from them.

"Well, she's special." Alex commented, rolling her eyes. "Her daughters?"

"That's what they assumed," Kathleen shrugged.

"Who were we to correct them?" Maureen gave her father a bright smile, walking out of the waiting area towards Olivia's room.

Elliot walked in and smiled at Olivia who looked less then pleased.

"Fire her." He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I met the doctor?"

"She popped her head in and told me that my husband was here, and she was sending in the rest of my family." She glared over at him. "Did you see how happy she was? That has to be the cause of some type of drugs. I don't want someone on drugs delivering my baby."

Elliot laughed, allowing the other visitors to walk in. Olivia gave them a tired smile and then glared right back over to Elliot.

"Fire her." He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry babe, I can't."

"Fine, then get this damn thing out of me." He backed off a step or so. An angry Olivia was not an Olivia he ever wanted to cross paths with. "How much longer?"

"Could be a couple of hours, or all night." Elliot looked at his watch. It was nearing three o'clock. "Why didn't you call a bus?"

"I wasn't really thinking logically. I was hurting, thinking a baby was go to pop out onto my living room floor." Elliot nodded, once again slowly backing away from an edgy woman.

"All your tests are just wonderful." Olivia let out a groan as the woman bounded into the room. "Everything seems to be going according to plan! We'll have a happy, healthy baby soon enough." She stood there and looked at Olivia expectantly.

"Great!" With a fake smile, and a semi excited tone, she looked at the doctor.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" And she flew out of the room.

The other five occupants looked towards the door and then at Olivia.

"At least you get your own room." Alex smiled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok with everything?"

"I'm at the hospital, about to deliver a baby, that I know nothing about. I'm super!" Olivia stated, her fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Why don't you two go get some food, or something, anything you want." He handed them some money and ushered them out of the room. Olivia hung her head as the door closed behind them.

"Those, are two of the greatest girls I have ever met. I am proud to call myself their mistaken mother."

Elliot laughed. "Great, because I'm going to be your mistaken husband."

"You've been that from day one, buddy." Alex stated.

Cragen rolled his eyes. "John and Fin will be here later. I figured I was the most important out of the three of us to be here."

"Trust me," Olivia gave him a wink. "You are definitely the most important."

"Thanks." Alex and Elliot stated together, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Well," Olivia stretched. "I'm completely numb." She winced slightly. "Now I can barely feel the contractions."

"How far apart are they?" Elliot asked, walking over to one of the many machines surrounding Olivia.

"I don't know?" She shrugged. "This is why you're suppose to have a birth coach. I was under the impression, all I had to do was get here and pop out the kid."

"Of course honey." Alex patted her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should just give you the baby." The three other occupants all turned to stare at Olivia. Alex looked over at Elliot, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Olivia, I don't think you want to give up your baby." Cragen stated.

"No it's ok, you'll all still be apart of it's life."

"Ok." Alex stood up and gave her a smile. "I'm going to and get some coffee, and get you some ice chips."

"I'll help you." Cragen smiled, ruffling Olivia's hair, following the blonde A.D.A towards the cafeteria.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was currently staring at her hospital bracelet.

"You're giving away our baby?" He smirked, and watched as her eyes looked up and stared at him.

"You said our baby." He laughed, and walked over to her leaning his forehead against hers.

"It is ours Liv, I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'm just as invested as you are." She smiled.

"I highly doubt that."

---

It was fast approaching nine o'clock. Maureen and Kathleen had been sent home by Elliot. John and Fin had stopped by and stayed right up until the nurse kicked them out. Alex and Cragen had left right before John and Fin stopped it. Olivia was at the end of her rope.

"It's never coming out." She had been crying for random minutes. Elliot rubbed her arm and gave her a bright smile.

"It's going to come out, don't worry."

"Almost there Mrs. Benson." Olivia rolled her eyes as her ever perky doctor bounded into the room. "One more centimeter. Are you ok, the pain is ok?"

"I'm fine, I can't feel too much of anything."

"I think it should be about half an hour more or so."

"Really?" Elliot hadn't been this excited since one of his own children had been born. He remembered how he had nearly gotten kicked out of the bedroom because he was so over anxious for Maureen's birth. Kathy's mom had stared at him, stating he was too young to witness whatever miracle was happening. He had insisted, and when Maureen finally came out, he cried.

"Yes," The doctor gave them a wide smile. "We must be so excited!"

"Thrilled," She was so tired, so very tired, and irritated, and also bursting at the seams. It may be because it still hadn't hit her that she was having a baby. Or because she hated hospitals, but she couldn't wait for everything to be over.

"Liv, you should be happier." She turned to look at Elliot. "You're having a baby."

She was. There was going to be a baby in her arms in a matter of hours. A baby, her baby. The urge to begin crying hysterically was strong. She had never imagine herself as a mother. What could she possibly bring to the table.

"You're going to be so wonderful." And suddenly her lips were taken hostage, and she felt whatever little doubt she had left leave. She pulled away, grabbing his hand, wincing as a contraction fell over her.

"That hurt." She stated. Brown met with blue, he knew something she didn't. And then she winced again, holding his hand tightly. And with in a few seconds, she could feel another one. "El."

He pressed a button on the side of the bed, a huge smile over his face. A nurse rushed in, as she looked at the two she smiled brightly. Calling for the doctor and some medics.

"El."

"Get ready baby." He kissed her head. "You're going to have to push."

It happened rather quickly. At least that's how it felt. One minute she was in the safety of her hospital bed, the next she was in a white room, pushing and yelling, holding on to Elliot's hand.

The doctor was still bubbly, shouting words on encouragement. There was nurse that was fluttering near by, stating she could see the head, and then a mouth. Elliot was in scrubs, smiling and laughing.

"Time of birth?" The doctor looked at the nurse, a mess of a bundle in her arms.

"Eleven fifty five."

"Wow," The doctor smiled, handing the mess towards the nurse.

Olivia was leaning back in the birthing chair, breathing hard. Her hand still in Elliot's.

"Olivia?" She looked at the smiling nurse. "Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse placed the baby delicately in Olivia's arm. She suppressed a sob, looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Elliot whispered, gently moving his fingers over her head. Olivia smiled at her child. Ten toes, tin fingers, two eyes, one nose, and a set of lips. Her tiny eyes opened, they were a brilliant blue.

"She has your eyes." A sob escaped her lips. Elliot chuckled.

"Liv, all babies have blue eyes."

"Yeah, but she has your eyes." Olivia looked at him, a huge smile on her face. She looked back down at the tiny baby, who was squirming in her arms. "Oh my god, I'm a mommy."

Elliot laughed. Looking at the beautiful mother and daughter.

"Do we have a name?" The nurse smiled.

"Payden Ashley Benson." She looked at Elliot who looked surprised.

"Payden?"

"You're grandmother, right? Kathleen and Maureen were telling me how close you two were when you were younger." She looked at him, tears dripping down his face.

"She was my favorite person in the world. Are you sure about this?" Olivia gave him a wink, her hold tightening ever so slightly on her daughter.

"I'm positive."

"Payden Ashley Benson, March tenth, two thousand three. Perfect." The nurse smiled and left the couple and the new born.

"I love you so much." He whispered. Olivia looked at him and nodded her head, kissing him gently.

"I love you too." She carefully handed him Payden, who squirmed and then settled in his warm arms.

"And now," He kissed her forehead gently, then smiled down at an exhausted Olivia. "The adventure begins."

"Yeah," She laughed, settling into the birthing chair, ignoring the other occupants of the room who were straightening up. She looked to see Dr. Linear who was talking with a nurse. "Thank you."

Dr. Linear turned and flashed her a wide grin, and a wink, turning back to continue the writing up forms. Olivia turned to Elliot and Payden who were in their own little world. Elliot looked over at her, smiling brightly.

"Great job mommy." He bent down and kissed Olivia on the head.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." She wink and held out her arms for Payden.

Payden looked at her mother, yawned and began to drift off to sleep. Olivia smiled.

"How's the happy family?" Dr. Linear looked over at them. Elliot looked down at the two newest girls in his life. He smiled and looked over at Dr. Linear.

"We're perfect."


End file.
